


迷路（毒液/毒埃，监狱梗，R18G）

by sakamiyu



Series: 迷路（毒液/毒埃） [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 毒埃 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakamiyu/pseuds/sakamiyu
Summary: 下章应该有段高速车，本来想写到一章里的，但是感觉今天有点懒……毕竟周一，工作狗的悲哀





	1. 迷路01（毒液/毒埃）

因为结尾彩蛋里的屠杀而冒出来的黄暴脑洞。

有肉的剧情流。

捏造入狱情节，血腥暴力有，强x有，np有，路人梗有，强制露出有。

前期走剧情，后期彻底放飞，剧情没什么逻辑可言，以电影为基础融了一点漫画设定，大部分是私设，纯粹自我满足，无节操，有洁癖的注意避雷。（没办法汤老师真的太好看了我忍不住搞他）

可能是个中篇or长篇吧，我努力。

 

 

01

 

你没有如期归来。

这就是离别的意义。

 

埃迪醒来时，浑身上下都像要散架似的，没有一处不叫嚣着痛苦。

这种感觉已经很久没有过了，毕竟，他的身体里一直有毒液在，哪怕一点小伤都能很快被治愈。

可是，毒液现在并不在这里。

下意识地做了个吞咽的动作，埃迪徒劳地用唾液滋润着干到冒烟的喉咙。他来到这里已经第三天了，每天都仿佛活在炼狱中。

随着他起身时的晃动，铁制的简易床发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，埃迪几乎要怀疑，这破玩意儿能不能撑到他从这里逃出去的那天。

四四方方的房间就像个关牲口的笼子，只有一扇小的不能再小的天窗能看到外面的半方天空。一张床、挂满了污渍的洗漱池、摇摇欲坠的马桶再加上一张烂木桌，还有个该死的24小时启动着的摄像头，就是房间里的全部摆设。

没错，这是监狱。

扯了扯身上灰扑扑的囚服，埃迪陷入了沉思，在他有限的记忆里，明明之前还在酒吧和线人交换情报，下一秒醒来就被混混噩噩的塞到了这个鬼地方，到底为什么、又是谁做了这种事？全都一无所知。

最重要的是，毒液到底在哪儿？

 

三天前。

“埃迪，我不喜欢这个地方。”

“忍忍吧老兄，我也不喜欢，但是这是工作，工作懂吗？不去做的话我们就只能饿肚子。”

“好吧，那回家我要吃巧克力，大的那种。”

“……”

“埃迪你在心里骂我了！我听到了！你给我道歉！快点道歉”

“行吧抱歉。”

坐在角落的卡座上喝着第四杯生啤的埃迪，终于在毒液第十次催他回家之际等来了姗姗来迟的客人。

“真的不好意思，路上堵车。”

来人是个金发碧眼的漂亮姑娘，她紧靠着埃迪落座，很自然的脱下外套，向身边的男人露出一个充满歉意的微笑。

埃迪在心里为姑娘的好身材吹了声口哨。

“你是个见异思迁的家伙，埃迪。”

“咳……所以我们长话短说？你要给我的东西是？”

装作没有听到毒液莫名其妙的讽刺，埃迪直接进入了职业记者的角色模式，毕竟，不知道是不是共生时间久了，毒液的情绪也稍微影响了自己，他也开始对酒吧这样嘈杂的环境产生了一些抵触。

速战速决吧，埃迪这么想着。

“没错！赶紧结束，我们回家。”

埃迪的眼神闪烁了下，他只能靠心声告诉毒液稍微安静会儿。

“现在的记者都这么直接吗？就不能让我们先喝一杯再开始？”

姑娘抬手拢了拢长发，顺势侧过身，直接把埃迪喝了小半的啤酒拿了过来，专门对着有水渍的那一边喝了一口，又用舌尖舔了舔杯壁，向一脸懵逼的男人露出了意味深长的笑。

“现在的姑娘明明也很直接。”

埃迪笑了起来，柔和下来的眉眼模糊了他身上的岁月痕迹，颇有几分少年般的单纯冶丽。

“别对她笑，埃迪，她很奇怪。”

在端起酒杯咽下啤酒的时候，埃迪听到了毒液的声音，却没料想，这倒成了他们之间的最后一句话。

 

记忆就到那里戛然而止。

埃迪之所以没有任何防备，并不是因为姑娘那蹩脚的美人计，更多的要归咎于爆炸过后的一年多里，他和毒液的生活似乎真的回到了正轨，不管是回归报社继续担任记者，还是同订了婚的安妮和丹成为朋友，或是每天和毒液吵吵闹闹偶尔吃掉一两个坏人，一切都太正常不过了。他根本不会想到，一次由报社分派的日常工作会彻底颠覆掉他习以为常的全部。

埃迪伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，那里有块凝固的血痂，一动就会疼，可他却像着了魔似的忍不住不去碰。他隐约记得，之前还做了个混乱的梦，那些晃动的人影一个也看不清，但唯有毒液从自己身体中剥离时的空洞和惶恐，一直到现在都没办法释怀。

窗外的天逐渐变得昏暗，傍晚即将来临。

埃迪走到洗漱台边，目不转睛地看向镜子中的自己。晦暗不明的光线在他脸上打上了浓重的阴影，但仍掩不住深深的倦色。除了嘴角的伤，在左眼下也有一道半英寸长的血口，不算太深，但一时半会儿也不会痊愈。叹了口气，埃迪卷起上衣，从腹部延伸开来的大片乌青让他整个人都显得落魄又凄惨。

“他妈的……”

强烈的挫败感让埃迪感到一阵眩晕。

 

刚来到这里那天，也是一个傍晚。

一路被狱警押解着，完全没有反抗的余地，就算埃迪一直在大声抗议，重复声明自己没有犯罪，一定是哪里搞错了，却只换来狱警的冷眼和牢笼中囚犯们幸灾乐祸的嘲弄。

“嘿看哪！伙计们，又来一个。”

“看他还是个宝宝，害怕的要哭呢！”

“快来爸爸这边，爸爸用大鸡巴疼你！”

“操，你满脑子就只有那玩意儿。”

“难道你他妈没有？别看他现在一脸假正经，过几天就得跟个骚婊子似的哭着喊着要人操。”

“哈哈哈我觉得你们吓着他了，是不是啊宝宝？你要不要吃奶？我下面的怎么样？”

就算狱警喊了几遍“安静”，还是有止不住的污言秽语灌入埃迪的耳朵，那些充满恶意的视线来自四面八方，仿佛有实质一般粘附在他的身上，让人遍体生寒，埃迪本能地想要呼唤毒液，却在下一秒惊觉，毒液已经不在，他现在就是个一脚踏入地狱的普通人罢了。

噩运比预想中来的还要快。

狱中有着非常严格的作息安排，6点到7点是晚饭时间，7点到10点可以在活动区自由行动，10点之后必须回到牢房，不然会受到处罚。

当晚，埃迪刻意错开高峰期，晚了半小时才去往食堂，却没想到，还是碰到了在那里等着给新人下马威的一群人。

手中的餐盘还没端稳，埃迪就已经被那些人团团围住。

“怎么了小家伙，这么晚才来，怕了？”第一个开口的，是个脸上有着骇人刀疤的男人，那道长长的伤痕几乎横贯了整个面颊。

“可能是等着我们吃饱了去喂他吧！”

“用哪儿喂啊？”

“还用说吗？肯定是这儿。”迫不及待接话的男人面相猥琐，他拍了拍自己的裤裆，又引发了新一轮的哄笑。

埃迪的心里腾地升起了一团火，他也不知道自己哪儿来的脾气，面对着这七八个比自己高壮的罪犯，愣是没有一点要回避的意思，他抬起头，直视着最前面那个看着像是头领的刀疤男，冷静的开口说道：

“请让一让，我要吃饭了。”

似是没料到这个新人会有此反应，刀疤男反而愣了下，在埃迪侧身想要走过去时，他嗤笑了一声，抬手便掀翻了对方手中的餐盘。

几乎是同时，早就做好准备的埃迪，回身对着那人就是拼尽全力的一脚。

然而紧接着，埃迪瞬间就陷入了七八个壮汉的禁锢之下。

“你还真他妈有种，打。”

刀疤男一声令下，拳头和踢踹便轮番落在埃迪身上。

血腥味很快在嘴里蔓延开来，埃迪只能堪堪用双手护住头颈，尽量让自己蜷缩起来，在重击之下保护尤为脆弱的内脏。

这场单方面的围殴足足进行了十余分钟，才被迟来的狱警给制止。

那群暴徒走的时候依旧是趾高气昂，甚至半数以上的人还对着无法行动的受害者吐了唾沫。埃迪的耳边嗡嗡作响，胃里翻江倒海，眼前也晃得厉害，他强撑着从地上爬起来，咬着牙想要坚持，但现实总是要命的事与愿违，还没跨出第一步，就眼前一黑，沉入了一片虚无的黑暗。

在黎明时分醒过来的埃迪，闻到了自己身上浓重的医务室消毒水的味道。他突然强烈的萌生出了一种古怪的情绪，是关于毒液的，既怨恨又思恋的情绪。他不知道这一切该归咎于谁，内心深处的那片空洞正盘旋着十级飓风，名为痛苦的洪水便争先恐后地涌出，化成手背上的一滴眼泪，消散在无人知晓的霞光里。

接下来的两天，埃迪都不再对那帮人的戏谑辱骂做出任何反应，就像个冷淡的木头人，默默地承担着一切，从而给身体的复原争取时间。

 

想要从这里出去。

想要回归自己的生活。

想要……找到毒液。

埃迪看着镜中的自己，有无数个想法百转千回的掠过脑海。这一切的发生，一定是为了某个暂时还不明晰的目的，要找到幕后黑手，眼下就只有靠自己往前走。

晚饭时间的铃声再度响起，埃迪转身推开牢门，迈入了下一个漫长的黑夜。

TBC


	2. 迷路02（毒液/毒埃，微暴卡，R18注意）

监狱梗。  
有肉的剧情流。  
捏造入狱情节，血腥暴力有，强x有，np有，路人梗有，强制露出有。  
前期走剧情，后期彻底放飞，剧情没什么逻辑可言，以电影为基础融了一点漫画设定，大部分是私设，纯粹自我满足，无节操，有洁癖的注意避雷。

02

在我的爱人和我之间，  
必将隔着三百个黑夜，如同三百道高墙。

在毒液有限的认知里，他从没想过有一天能在这种状况下和暴乱重逢。  
这回，他在无菌室里关着，暴乱和他那个看着就不像好人的坐骑在外面秀恩爱。  
很气。  
想吃人。  
可现在，没了宿主的共生体，只能毫无气势地趴在玻璃上，想着他下落不明的埃迪。

那个时候，当埃迪喝下那杯酒后，毒液就和他一起陷入了沉眠。随后的叫醒服务可真的不太温柔，毒液是被6000赫兹的声波强行唤醒后又弹出了宿主体外，这个过程充满了实打实的痛苦，但仍旧昏迷的埃迪却对此一无所知。  
毒液挣扎过，化成一团流体的他很努力的蠕动着，扛着简直要把身体振碎的声波，想去碰触埃迪垂在身边的手，但所有的努力在埃迪的身体骤然消失在视野中时尽数化为了徒劳。  
“毒液……”  
他听到了埃迪在昏迷中的呓语。可这次，毒液没能抓住他。

卡尔顿已经在无菌室前站了十分钟了，却只是保持着高深莫测的微笑，抱着手臂一言不发。  
在这间不大的实验室里，各种设备一应俱全，小到试管烧杯培养皿，大到培养箱灭菌器生物安全柜，整齐排放的器材正如它们的主人一样，光鲜亮丽却又不近人情。  
“德雷克博士，事情都安排好了。”  
推门而入的女人还是埃迪和毒液都熟悉的模样，漂亮的金发和妖冶的身段，但脸上冷峻的表情却和欺骗埃迪时的温婉截然不同。毒液凶狠地撞了下玻璃墙，却只换来了女人淡漠的一瞥和嘴角转瞬即逝的冷笑。  
“嗯，辛苦你了，身体还好吗？”  
卡尔顿转过身，笑着问道。那双淡褐色的眼睛里总是盛不住一丝笑意，但此时，却溢满了过于浓重的温柔。  
“没什么问题，我想我们融合的还不错。”  
女人的声音平淡无波，她抬眸的一刹那，有什么从瞳孔中一晃而过。  
卡尔顿点了点头，向着女人伸出了手，只见一丝银色的液体从她肩头延伸出来，缓缓缠上了卡尔顿的指尖，像小蛇一般，柔软又亲昵。  
“他还小，照顾好他，剩下的按计划来吧。”  
“明白了。”  
微微颔首致意，女人转身离开了房间。  
而这一切，都被毒液看在眼里。  
房门关上后，卡尔顿再度回到了无菌室前，他贴近玻璃上的毒液，轻声开口说道：  
“你一定很想知道，这一切究竟是怎么回事吧。”  
一年前的爆炸给卡尔顿和暴乱都造成了相当严重的创伤，尽管他们奇迹般的死里逃生，但还是花了很久才复原到如今这样。生命基金会已经因为丑闻的曝光不复存在，但卡尔顿却在康复后收到了那个女人的邀请，一个和他有着相同理念的有钱人。于是，他们花了大半年的时间筹备了整个计划，而埃迪和毒液，将成为计划中最为关键的一环。  
“但是我觉得，现在还不是讲故事的好时候，不如，你先在这里观察几天你亲爱的小埃迪，然后，帮我一个小忙，在他的身体里孕育一个孩子。”  
卡尔顿看着毒液，露出了甜美而优雅的浅笑，他伸手揽住从背后浮现的暴乱，任凭那些汹涌的触手弄乱他的西装，缠绕过他纤细的手腕和脖颈，然后顺从的和对方交换了一个深吻。  
“就像我们一样。”

今天的餐厅和以往有些不同。  
埃迪踏入这里的瞬间就感觉到了，那种剑拔弩张的气氛，却又混着些许难以言喻的暧昧，让人的脚步不自觉的想要后退。  
他深吸了一口气，让紊乱的心跳逐渐趋于平复，这才鼓足勇气走了进去。  
对于埃迪来说，他在遇到毒液之前，就只是一个有点自负的新闻记者，他不想拯救世界，不想救赎人类，甚至在遇到暴徒时还要掂量下自己的斤两稍微怂一怂，只要能和安妮结个婚生几个小崽子就足够皆大欢喜。说白了，不管是当个英雄还是做个反派都不在他人生计划之内。可毒液的出现，改变了这一切。  
就像现在，他正在为自己的一时冲动而后悔不已。  
如果可以的话，埃迪非常想穿越回半分钟前，掐着自己的脖子问问那个傻逼哪儿来的自信在没有毒液的情况下伸张什么狗屎正义。  
这场景说白了就是典型的英雄救美，当然前提是，埃迪还拥有毒液、被救的不是个哭哭啼啼的小白脸。  
“你真的总能给我们惊喜，叫什么来着？泰迪？”  
刀疤脸的男人面色不善，带着不怀好意的讪笑，裤子的拉链还没有拉上，内裤包裹着的大家伙就那么耀武扬威似的暴露着。  
埃迪小心翼翼的翻了个不太明显的白眼，往后挪了半步，试图在不引人注意的情况下找到逃跑机会，却被后面围上来的高壮男人挡住了退路。  
四周一下子充满了浓烈的男性荷尔蒙味道，冰冷的紧张感迟来地爬上了埃迪的脊梁。他可以发誓，刚才只是因为被压在餐桌上的小白脸哭喊的太厉害，而旁边窃窃私语的人们又太冷漠，他才没忍住站出来喊了一声“住手”。  
行吧，冲动是魔鬼。埃迪用余光瞄了眼蜷缩在桌角边捂着衣襟瑟瑟发抖的年轻男人，认命的叹了口气。  
“抱歉打扰了，没别的意思，嗯……我知道你们准备揍我来着，要不然大家先吃饭？顺便我叫埃迪，不是泰迪。”  
反正人救都救了，这一顿打也是躲不过，不如就坦然接受吧，大不了等下再进次医务室，君子报仇十年不晚，等找回毒液非把他们都弄残，埃迪在心里给自己的乐观鼓了鼓掌。  
“噗！哈哈哈！”  
像是听到了什么有趣的笑话，一群恶徒接二连三的狂笑起来。  
有人从身后反扣住了埃迪的胳膊，刀疤男就这么走上前，一只手搭在埃迪肩上，缓慢施力，骨骼发出了轻微的脆响，看着对方痛苦的拧眉，他却笑的异常开心：  
“我现在觉得，打你太无聊了，我们换点别的玩法。”  
埃迪心下一沉，还没来得及作出反应，膝弯处就被重重踹了一脚，然后直挺挺地跪在了刀疤男的面前。  
操他妈的。  
埃迪的表情有一瞬间的扭曲，他的面前正好是对方茁壮的性器，只差几厘米就能碰到脸。  
背后的人不仅用力扯紧了埃迪的双臂，还非常狗腿子的用脚踩住了他的小腿。全身上下现如今只有脑袋能活动的埃迪，只能愤然仰起头，咬着牙毫不退让地逼视着那个居高临下的男人。  
刀疤男眯起眼睛，不加掩饰的视线赤裸裸的从埃迪脸上扫过，英挺的眉，长而密的睫毛，湖水般的碧蓝眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，还有远比普通男人要红润丰满的嘴唇，就像是在不修边幅的表象之下隐藏起的璞玉，连愤恨的眼神也勾的人心里发痒。于是，他伸出手，铁钳般的手掌紧扣住对方的下巴，大拇指缓慢摩擦过饱满的下唇，这动作的性暗示意味实在太过明显，他很愉快的感受到那挺得笔直的身体轻微抖了一下。  
这种时候，再蠢的人也能意识到将要面对的是什么，只是埃迪真的不敢相信，自己这比男人还男人的外表到底哪点和那个小白脸类似，能引得这个神经病兽性大发。  
埃迪眼睁睁的看着刀疤男从内裤里掏出了粗长的阴茎，然后直接抵在了他无处可躲的嘴边。  
“舔吧，我爽完了就结束。”  
埃迪的心，蓦地沉到了谷底。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章应该有段高速车，本来想写到一章里的，但是感觉今天有点懒……毕竟周一，工作狗的悲哀


	3. 迷路03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有类ntr情节，口｜jiao，yan｜身寸，路人强｜制向，有洁癖的注意避雷。

03

当上帝为你关上了一扇门，别着急，你会发现，他顺便也关上了窗。

埃迪此时，正深深陷入了这种进退维谷的艰难处境。如果可以，他真的很想两眼一翻直接晕过去，一了百了。就连最惊悚的噩梦里也不会出现这种被人按着脑袋去舔另一个男人生殖器的状况，这一定是钢铁直男有史以来所面对的最大危机。  
紫黑色的柱体上虬结着狰狞的脉络，吐息间腥臊的气味熏的人直反胃，唇边滚烫的温度更令人避之不及，但埃迪却无处可躲，眼前的庞然大物就像一只巨兽，在迅速蚕食着他所剩无几的理智。咬紧牙关，埃迪轻轻摇了摇头，脸上强撑出来的镇静终究被揉碎剥离，一丝无助冷不防在瞳孔中氤氲开来。  
刀疤男有些不耐烦地“啧”了一声，抬起脚便狠狠踹在了埃迪的肚子上。  
这一脚完全没留余力，连背后的帮凶都没能幸免，踉跄了下才稳住。埃迪感觉五脏六腑都挤成了一团，就像有只看不见的手在从内部用力撕扯，剧烈的疼痛让他一口气差点没提上来，弯着腰直冒冷汗。  
“劝你听话点，别他妈磨唧，要是上面这张嘴不听话，我不介意试试你下面那张。”  
埃迪的头发被粗鲁的抓扯着，他被迫抬起了头，余光里，四周的人或狂热或冷漠，除了那个被自己救下的小白脸战战兢兢地欲言又止，其他人都对这里发生的一切视若无睹。  
眼下，埃迪发现，他已然没有任何退路。  
“好，我做。”  
他感觉到自己的手被什么布料死死捆了起来，却没挣扎，只是默默攥紧了拳，然后闭了闭眼又睁开，似是做了什么决定。之前脆弱的神色变魔术般的消失了，一簇熹微却坚定的火苗重新绽放在了埃迪的眼底。  
刀疤男又向前挺了挺胯，好整以暇注视着面前突然乖顺下来的男人。  
埃迪做了个吞咽的动作，抬头垂眸，睫毛在眼下投射出一片惨淡的阴影，他狠狠心张开嘴，含住了那根依旧生机勃勃的巨物。  
“呼……”  
温热柔软的口腔让刀疤男发出了满足的喟叹，他不自觉的小幅度挺动着身体，想要从中获得更多的快感。  
不得不说，大庭广众之下给人做口交的感觉真的太糟了，一阵阵翻涌的恶心感让埃迪想要立刻吐出来，他皱着眉，一边模仿着记忆中av女优的模样用唇舌做着不太熟练的口活，一边观察着对方的一举一动，寻找自己所需要的那个时机。  
此时的食堂里，除了这帮穷凶极恶的匪徒，就只剩下小白脸还缩在原地，眨巴着水汪汪的大眼，泫然欲泣地注视着替他受难的埃迪。  
缓慢以舌尖扫过马眼，又重重一吸，埃迪满意地看到刀疤男的身体微微一颤，而后舒服地眯起了眼睛。  
就是现在！  
埃迪浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来，做势便要张口狠狠咬下去，但没成想却被一记重拳打的摔倒在地，大脑瞬间懵掉，耳边嗡鸣，眼前一阵恍惚，微弱的血腥味似有似无地扩散开来。  
“对你还真的不能太温柔，是不是？小埃迪？”  
头发再一次被刀疤男拽住，埃迪像块破布似的被对方从地上拉了起来。  
“你以为你那点小聪明我他妈会发现不了？这根宝贝你要是咬坏了，还怎么操烂你这张不听话的嘴？”  
埃迪的目光是涣散的，他看不清也听不清，只感觉左脸火辣辣的疼，有温热的东西顺着脸颊淌了下来，是血？还是汗？他无力地笑了笑，深知接下来这场劫数是逃不掉了，便努力凝神看过去，向着凶手啐了一口血水。  
“操，按着他。”  
立刻有听话的小喽啰上前来压住了埃迪的肩膀，同时，刀疤男跨前半步，抬手死死扣住了埃迪的双颊，让那张嘴没办法完全闭合，他几乎是用了一种骑跨的姿势，凶狠地把阴茎捅了进去。  
“唔！”  
突然的深喉让埃迪痛苦地挣动起来，但这点反抗在前后夹击的桎梏下显的太过于微不足道，反倒让施暴者更加兴奋不已，不住耸动着腰胯，大开大合地操干起来。  
形势彻底急转直下，这里完全变成了一场充斥着凌虐和侵犯的狂欢。  
在刀疤男不知节制的疯狂抽插下，埃迪嘴角快要愈合的伤口又崩裂开来，混着无法咽下的唾液，在下巴上延伸出一道淫靡的淡粉色血线。  
四周只听得见此起彼伏的喘息和粘腻的水声，如果视线也有重量，那此刻的埃迪早已负重千钧。不知道是谁先动了手，埃迪的上衣被粗暴地卷了上去，陌生男人的手掌色情的在他身上抚弄游走，想吐的感觉愈发强烈，但喉咙深处的硬挺却始终不给他哪怕一秒钟的缓冲。  
从疼痛到麻木，破碎的意识慢慢回拢，一阵快过一阵的冲刺仿佛要将咽喉捅穿，埃迪感到嘴里的凶器抖了抖，后脑勺被突然按住，一股股灼热又腥膻的浓稠液体一股脑灌了进来。  
射精持续了许久，久到埃迪已经机械性地吞咽下了那些令人作呕的黏液，刀疤男才意犹未尽地拔出了半软的阴茎，用前端在埃迪脸上磨擦着。  
“这才对嘛，婊子就该有婊子的样子。”  
话音刚落，便又有人低喘着走上前，在自己勃起的阴茎上快速撸动了几下，来势汹涌地射了埃迪满头满脸。  
埃迪弓着身子，缓缓抬起了头。被精液和汗水打湿的额发软软地粘在眉角，疯狂蹂躏过后的嘴唇泛着不正常的血色，在斑斑点点的精痕衬托下，竟显出了几分楚楚可怜。但他的眼神却执着的几近病态，哪怕受再多的屈辱，似乎也浇不灭那种莫名的不驯。  
“你们，在做什么？”  
一个戏谑的声音骤然响起，鬼魅般飘忽，又有着令人不寒而栗的魔力，所有人的动作仿佛在那一瞬间被按了暂停键，齐齐转头看向那个出现在餐厅门口的身影。

 

毒液最开始完全没能理解卡尔顿话里的意思。什么叫在这里观察埃迪？什么叫孕育孩子？什么叫和他们一样？这一切都远远超过了他所能领会的范围。  
他隐约觉得，暴乱和卡尔顿之间的关系有些特殊，那份亲昵完全超过了共生体和宿主之间的限度，但又隐隐的让他感觉到一丝没来由的艳羡。  
直到，那一刻，毒液在无菌室内的监视屏上看到了埃迪。  
凌辱、殴打、伤口、鲜血、无助的眼神……每一样都让毒液的愤怒成倍的增加。  
他想，埃迪的身体很脆弱，他一定会很疼很疼。  
他想，埃迪的嘴唇亲起来特别软，怎么有人敢那样对待？  
他想，如果他在，他一定会第一时间修复好埃迪，然后把那些杂碎一个不落的全部咬烂。  
他想，他要把埃迪藏起来。  
他想，他现在什么都做不到。  
被特殊材料强化过的玻璃发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，却无论毒液怎么努力，也无法让其出现一点裂痕。  
盛怒之后，有种难以言喻的情绪在毒液体内蔓延着。既像是愤懑，又像是难过，形容起来的话，像之前埃迪在餐厅被陌生人弄脏了最喜欢的那件外套时的心情、像埃迪弄掉了最爱吃的松饼时的心情、像埃迪看着安妮和丹订婚然后把一枚钻戒锁起来时的心情、像埃迪在烈火中和自己分别时的心情，但是又比这些都更加强烈、更加可怕。  
这个时候的毒液，他还没能学会那个有些伤感的词，叫做心疼。

TBC


	4. 迷路04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章算是剧情过渡章。  
> 有微暴卡。  
> 让可怜的Eddie休息一下，后面再继续虐。：）  
> 可能，算是有一点回忆甜？  
> 顺便纪念来不及出场还即将面对真正ntr的毒液小宝贝。

04

You know I’d be a fool for you.

柔软的六角形雪片从窗前飘飘然掠过，无声无息地融化在落日的余晖之中。  
卡尔顿正站在窗边，望着延伸到天边的皑皑白雪出神，手中咖啡杯冒出的雾气缭绕升腾，让那张过于精致的脸蒙上了一层不食人间烟火的疏离。  
“我还是觉得，这么做有点太冒险了，他是个不可控因素，万一……”  
房间里没有开灯，女人的话音里有着显而易见的迟疑，她站立的位置不远不近，刚刚好和卡尔顿保持了一个恭敬又顺从的距离。  
“别担心。”  
徐徐绽放的笑容让卡尔顿周身的气质发生了变化，若说之前他像是一尊完美无瑕的瓷娃娃，那现在就仿佛落入人间的神子，连带笑的眼中都有着悲天悯人的母性光辉。  
他伸出手，让手指从女人淡金色的发尾轻抚而过，便又有一些细小的触手接二连三地缠了上去。  
“伟大的事业总要有一些牺牲，而救世主往往与众不同。”  
平稳又轻缓的声线就像是天籁福音，女人微扬着头，半是景仰半是畏惧地凝望着面前逆光而立的卡尔顿。  
“你要知道，当洪水来临，能登上诺亚方舟的只有被选中的人。”  
巨大的黑影在卡尔顿身后铺天盖地地张开，银白色的眼睛和狰狞的獠牙都泛着森冷的光。在她眼中，那是被无畏的天使召唤而来的魔鬼，也是以身殉道者的守护神。  
她低下头，一语未发，只是将手掌轻轻压上腹部。她想，她要成为登上诺亚方舟的人，哪怕代价是用血肉饲喂年幼的恶魔，让躯体为新生的土壤。

 

克莱图斯·卡萨伊。  
同其他人的反应几无二致，在看到那个大名鼎鼎的杀人狂出现的瞬间，埃迪也愣在了原地。  
一年前，埃迪曾以记者的身份对克莱图斯进行过专访，这个人危险、狂热又偏执，人类社会的规则对他来说根本不存在，他有着一套属于自己的伦理道德，简而言之，就是个疯子。  
而眼下，这个疯子就站在那里，带着点意义不明的笑，用他惯有的、攻击意味极强的眼神扫视着在场的每一个人。  
“我每个礼拜就这么一次出来的机会，你们能不能别倒我胃口？毕竟，心情不好的话，可是会要命的。”  
克莱图斯的手脚被镣铐严丝合缝地束缚着，因此走路的姿势稍微有些不自然，但却没人敢轻举妄动，他就这么一步一步地在噤声屏息的凝重气氛中站在了人群面前。  
“你们。”  
克莱图斯偏过头，用一种无机质般冰冷的视线锁定了离他最近的刀疤男。  
埃迪确信，在克莱图斯出声的刹那 ，他看到这个身高一米九几的高壮男人抖了一下。  
“还不走吗？”  
就好像得到了特赦，一帮人连话都没说，逃也似的离开了这个一片狼藉的地方，用实际行动诠释了什么叫做欺软怕硬的混蛋。  
埃迪其实早就想站起来，但他的腿却因为长时间的跪立失去了知觉。不远处的小白脸正犹犹豫豫的想来帮忙，克莱图斯则先一步把埃迪从地上拉了起来。  
“啧，真狼狈啊，我们的大记者，埃迪·布洛克。”  
他的语气算不上多和善，甚至于在埃迪听来，更像是尖锐的讽刺。  
如果可以，埃迪绝对不想在这种状况下遇到克莱图斯。曾经，他是风光正盛的记者，而对方是可悲的阶下囚，但如今恐怕是风水轮流转，不论是有意还是无意，当下，他都是被克莱图斯所救，还带着这身被猥亵的凄惨模样。  
简直太糟了。  
埃迪皱了皱眉，用力想把手臂从对方的钳制中解放出来，但除了让腰腹的伤更疼以外，他这番努力没有起到任何作用。  
“我知道你在找你的共生体。”  
这句话就像是重锤落下，狠狠地击打在埃迪本就羸弱的心理防线之上，他不敢置信的瞪大了眼睛，无法发出声音的喉咙里硬是挤出了几个破碎沙哑的气音。  
克莱图斯似乎很享受这个过程，一双眼睛亮的惊人，他就这么带着毒蛇猛兽般蛊惑的笑，倾身凑近，在埃迪耳边轻声说道：  
“需要的话，来走道尽头的隔间找我，你会得到所有你想要的东西。”  
一触即离，克莱图斯就这么放开了对埃迪的牵制，也不管对方是否能站稳，就自顾自走到餐桌边坐了下去。  
骤然失去支撑的埃迪脚底晃了晃，眼看着又要失去平衡，多亏在一旁谨慎待机了半天的小白脸眼疾手快地扶了一把，这才解除了埃迪拥吻地板的危机。  
“该干什么干什么去吧，前记者，你现在看上去就像个肉便器。”  
无论多么嘲讽的话从克莱图斯嘴里说出来都平淡的像是拉家常，或许在他眼中，人和牲口的区别仅在于杀掉的时候会不会喊救命。  
埃迪目光沉沉，静默着与这个危险的红发男人针锋相对地对视了两秒，这才转过身，一瘸一拐地走向医务室。

 

一路上，埃迪和小白脸都没说话。一个是不能开口，另一个是不知道怎么开口。在和医生做好交接后，小白脸还是一副欲言又止的表情，但最终，他只是向埃迪小声道了个谢，就慌慌张张地离开了。  
接下来便是惯例的诊断流程。  
肋骨骨折、声带撕裂、软组织挫伤、轻微脑震荡……  
埃迪平静地接受了自己越来越长的病历，躺在病床上望着天花板出神。  
医务室的空气里依旧弥漫着散不尽的消毒水味，人在这里，就像泡在福尔马林里的标本鱼，身不由己，濒临窒息。  
混着镇静剂的药水开始慢慢起作用，在梦境的最深处，埃迪见到了他最牵挂的东西。  
那是很久之前的事。  
安妮和丹刚刚订婚，尽管埃迪知道这是最好的结果，但他还是止不住的心里发酸。于是，订婚宴会上的他喝了很多酒，基本上是靠着毒液，才平安无事的回到了家。  
那天的埃迪怎么也不肯睡，像个撒泼打滚的熊孩子似的，非要拉着毒液看照片。  
照片里有和安妮一起走过的点点滴滴。  
埃迪一边看一边笑，笑着笑着又哭了起来，最后用打火机点燃了相册，连同那些该放手的旧情一起烧了个干净。  
他不太记得毒液说了什么做了什么，只记得有个怀抱，柔软地让人难过。  
然后便是干柴烈火的亲吻。  
埃迪哭着向毒液不断索取，他说想要毒液亲他，像那天树林里一样，但不要什么混蛋安妮，就只是毒液，完完全全的属于他们两个的亲吻。  
而毒液一向很听埃迪的话。  
梦里的吻真实的可怕又可悲，埃迪仿佛能感受到那灵活柔软的长舌深入喉管的快感，眼泪从眼角滑落又消失，逐渐明亮的晨光刺痛了梦中人微阖的眼睑。  
埃迪喘息着幽幽转醒。  
梦里的那件事是真的存在过，只不过之后的他们，谁都没再提起，就这么渐渐淡忘。  
有些感情始于亲吻又终于亲吻，埃迪和毒液还是配合默契的好兄弟，他们一起工作、一起生活、一起惩恶锄奸，甚至在埃迪看小黄片时，毒液还会帮着挑选。  
但没谈过感情，却不代表没感情。埃迪的心里，始终有一块摇摇欲坠的地方在犹豫，他知道，他们之间就差那层窗户纸，一旦捅破就会有翻天覆地的变化，所以，他又怂了。  
埃迪用手臂盖住了眼睛，他突然有些害怕，一向不算悲观主义者的他开始担心会不会失去毒液这个虚假命题，万一毒液失忆，万一毒液已经属于另一个人，万一从今往后他只能独自一人……  
一声浅浅的啜泣打破了清晨的寂静。

等从这里出去，我要去找克莱图斯。  
埃迪做出了这个即将改变一切的决定。

TBC


	5. 迷路05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是剧情章。我感觉是糖！这章还挺甜的不是吗！  
> 预告下，下章或者下下章有车，还是比较过分的那种，提前预警。  
> 我感觉虐埃迪虐毒液可开心了：）

05

如果你要驯服一个人，就要冒着掉眼泪的风险。

 

雪依旧下个不停。  
纯澈的白色从窗外一直绵亘到室内，视线所及之处，皆是一片让人心烦意乱的白茫茫。  
埃迪曾经还蛮喜欢雪天，在大雪纷飞的日子来一杯烫手的热可可，看着呼出的白气弥漫消散，可能是当初他和毒液最热衷的冬日活动。但经历过这次，埃迪怀疑自己搞不好会有PTSD后遗症，比如见到雪就头疼眼花。  
扭了扭有些僵硬的脖颈，埃迪隔着纱布抓了一把结痂发痒的脸颊，而后调整了一个半坐半躺的姿势，目光游离地倚靠在床头发呆。养病的过程真的极度无趣，这里没有手机没有电视，每天只有一个不苟言笑的护士会定期来换药输液送饭，再加上自己还是个卧床的哑巴，可以说是真正意义上的混吃等死。  
“埃迪，我进来了，你今天还好吗？”  
差点忘了，还有这么一个日日上门打卡的热心群众。  
埃迪用一边没受伤的嘴角扯出了一个略显牵强的微笑，点了点头，算作打招呼，然后顺手从小桌上拿起了对话用的小本子和原子笔，等着对方走过来坐下。  
从受伤到现在已经过了四天，这个名叫卢瑟的小白脸每天都会在休息时间前来探望，埃迪猜测，大概是出于一种知恩图报的幸存者心态。最开始确实挺尴尬，两个人大眼瞪小眼根本不知如何开口，只不过闲着也是闲着，就这么一人说一人写，倒是磕磕绊绊的聊出了一点难兄难弟的战友情。  
今天的卢瑟脸上依然带着伤，自从埃迪进了医务室，看上去就弱不经风的卢瑟便成了那伙人玩弄取乐的对象，挨打是家常便饭，更过分的事甚至连说出来都显得太过残忍。  
（“你的脖子怎么了？”）  
看到埃迪在纸上写下的字，卢瑟先是愣了愣，随即条件反射似的慌忙拽紧了领口。  
“没什么，还是那些人……老样子罢了。”  
见对方并不愿谈起，埃迪便没再追问，只是看着那道明显的紫红色掐痕若有所思。  
卢瑟今年还不满20岁，父母很早就过世了，这回也是典型的蒙冤入狱。他在被治罪前交过一个男朋友，是通过社交网站认识的，长得帅对他也不错，但没想到这人是个隐藏的瘾君子，不仅吸毒还贩毒，最后栽赃嫁祸给卢瑟自己跑的无影无踪。  
笔尖在纸上点了点又挪开，埃迪攥着笔有些踟蹰。原本，语言和文字都是他最有力的武器，但到了这个地方，所有的人间公道都化为乌有，恶意被无限放大，尊严成了活着的筹码，每个人都有自己的苦，就连他自己也自身难保，前路渺茫，退无所退，就像是眼前白纸上这一点墨色，最黑暗的污点会永远留在记忆一角，永世无法洗脱。  
“我可以问你一个问题吗？”  
突然出声的卢瑟打断了埃迪的思考，他下意识点了点头，静等着对方发问。  
卢瑟往前坐了坐，略微倾身，放在膝盖上的手攥成了拳，他从面前那人清透的漂亮眼睛里审视着愁容满面的自己，在心底呼啸而过的万千思绪中揪出了最重要的那一个。  
“要怎么样才能像你一样勇敢？”  
他的声音很轻，但每一个字都咬得很稳，像是在这一刻为什么事下定了决心。  
埃迪颇感意外，他低下头，在纸上写下了回应：  
（“我并不勇敢。”）  
卢瑟看着纸上的字，坚定的摇了摇头：  
“不，你很勇敢，你和这里的人都不一样，你的眼睛里有光，不论遭遇什么你好像都没有放弃过，虽然我不知道你在找什么，但是我觉得你一定能做到，我想知道，要怎么样才能像你一样？”  
保持着四目相对的状态，埃迪被这番话惊讶的半天没缓过来。他扪心自问，自己绝对算不上一个勇敢的人，会恐高、会怕死、会害怕杀人，就连和毒液一起时也总被对方叫“pussy”，就连当下，也只是为了找回彼此才如此坚持。  
思及此，有那么一瞬间，埃迪豁然开朗，他突然明白了这一年在自己漫长人生中的意义，那些被迫接受的不情愿一点点转化成了宿命般的追寻，笔落纸上，他写下了这样的回答：  
“当你的生命中出现某样东西，值得你为之变成不计后果的傻瓜，这可能就是你认为的那种勇敢吧。”  
看着面前男人线条凌厉的脸庞轮廓和骤然温柔下来的眉眼，卢瑟笑了，他站起来，弯下腰，给了埃迪一个轻如鸿羽的拥抱：  
“谢谢，你的那个他，一定特别好。”

 

一连数日，毒液都没能见到暴乱和卡尔顿。他攒了一肚子的疑问，只能把自己憋的几近发狂。  
又或许，快要发狂的原因和埃迪关系更大也说不定。  
监视屏十分敬业地24小时转播着高清画面和同步音频，毒液也在这个过程中被折磨到濒临崩溃。  
在最初的认知里，毒液对埃迪所谓的“喜欢”就是字面意思，不掺杂任何欲望层面的杂质，只是单纯地想要留在这个人身边，在他的身体里、从他的角度去感受这个不一样的世界。  
但渐渐的，就有什么东西开始在平淡的表象下蠢蠢欲动。  
森林里的吻也许是个契机。毒液附在安妮身上时，很自然地以她的身份对埃迪又做了个全面了解。和玛丽亚的路人视角不同，在安妮这里，更多的是关于爱和恨，还有人皆有之的情欲。  
在她的记忆里，埃迪笑起来有点孩子气，清澈的蓝眼睛会一眨不眨的看着你，连嘴角都扬着可爱的笑弧，让人情不自禁地想要吻上去；埃迪生气时会先强忍着怒气，胸膛起伏眼角通红，直到忍无可忍才会怒吼出声，然后手足无措地请求原谅，让人情不自禁地想要叹息；埃迪哭的时候，总是小心翼翼的，眼眶渐渐变红又湿润了睫毛，他就站在那里，闷声闷气地说着没关系，让人情不自禁地想要给他一个拥抱；情动的时候，埃迪每寸肌肤都会染上鲜艳的颜色，像抹了一层蜜糖，手掌的热度和进入的力度都那样鲜活，让人情不自禁地想要交付全部。  
所以，毒液计划了那个吻，多多少少掺杂了一些私心，他对埃迪的喜欢再次叠加了安妮的眷恋，那份奇妙的悸动一直到回到埃迪身体里都没能消失。  
共生体会被宿主的情感所影响，因此，在那个过了界的夜晚之后，毒液也不太能分得清到底是他还是埃迪先变得不对劲，他们就像蛛丝捆绑的平衡木，摇摇欲坠的在欲望和理智间挣扎不定。  
而如今，毒液终是明白，他离不开埃迪，他需要埃迪，他渴望埃迪。埃迪的血、肉、骨头、内脏、眼球、嘴唇、手脚……全部的一切都是属于他的，任何人都不允许将这些从他身边夺走。  
这可能是人类所谓的喜欢了，充满了丑陋的占有欲和嫉妒心。  
毒液在无菌室内不安地来回游走，逐渐明朗的感情在这种环境下也只会带来更深的痛苦。先是杀人狂克莱图斯再是娘娘腔卢瑟，加上最开始那群早晚要变成尸体的垃圾们，好像每个都对他的埃迪充满了不正常的兴趣，只是看着就让毒液怒火中烧。  
可现如今他只能等，等着和不知抱着何种目的的暴乱与卡尔顿交涉。恐怕，对于如今的毒液来说，只要能回到埃迪身边，他们提出的任何条件他都会同意。  
毕竟，他们拥有埃迪，就等同于掌控了毒液最大的弱点。

TBC


	6. 迷路06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章高能预警！洁癖务必注意避雷！  
> 概括下就是抹布情节，彻底放飞。  
> 反正怎么黑暗怎么来，再次提醒注意避雷。  
> 这章可能是嘴炮攻击吧

06

谁不曾从坟地的枯骨中吸取营养。

 

身体复原的速度比埃迪预想中要快得多，差不多一个礼拜就得到了医务室的驱逐令，他一度猜测自己是不是从毒液那里继承了什么超能力。  
离开之前，医生很负责的又给埃迪做了个全面检查，不知道是用了哪种神奇药水，埃迪的脸颊和嘴角都只留下了一个浅浅的疤痕，喉咙只要不大声说话就没问题，断裂的肋骨好得更快一些，两天前就基本没大碍了，不仅如此，这几天吃了睡睡了吃还稍微养胖了一点，若不是有要事在身，埃迪是真的不想走出这个残酷现实中的避难所。  
走在通往牢房的甬道上，埃迪有种恍若隔世的错觉。半个月的牢狱生活转瞬即逝，却足以把一个普通人活生生折磨成行尸走肉。  
眼下正值休息时间，两旁的牢房中只有兀自休憩的寥寥数人，正好方便埃迪寻找克莱图斯。他按照记忆中的路线，沿着过道一直走到尽头，抬眼就看到了那抹在灰黑色背景中尤为显眼的红。  
“嘿，埃迪。”  
克莱图斯的声音很低也很轻，在这空旷的环境里却被衬托的格外清晰。  
“你都知道些什么？”  
在离铁栅栏一步之遥的地方，埃迪停下了脚步，他本能的排斥与克莱图斯靠的太近，这或许源于一种生物对危险天生的警惕心。  
轻笑了下，克莱图斯并未回答埃迪的问题，他从一直坐着的角落站了起来，慢慢踱至栏杆旁边，半眯着眼睛，神情玩味，就像从黑暗中蛰伏而出的魔鬼。  
气氛一时间有些剑拔弩张。他们谁也没说话，就这样互相对视着，都想要从对方的表情中抓到些许端倪。  
“别这么紧张，如你所见，平时的我根本出不去，也不会对你怎么样。”  
这次，是克莱图斯开口打破了这种岌岌可危的宁静，他侧过身，换了个相当懒散的姿势斜倚在栏杆上，低着头扣了扣指尖上一点碎屑。  
“为了表示诚意，告诉你一个秘密，把你弄进来的人是你的老朋友，就那个小博士，叫什么来着？哦对，卡尔顿。”  
“不可能！他已经……”  
“已经什么？死了吗？别那么天真，埃迪，你知道他们那种人有的是苟且偷生的手段。”  
咬着下唇内侧的皮肉，埃迪一时间竟想不出反驳的理由，毕竟，他确实没有任何直接证据能够证明卡尔顿和暴乱真的死于那场爆炸。  
“好吧，就算如此，那他的目的是什么？毒液……也就是我的共生体在哪儿？我要怎么才能出去？你又想从我这里得到什么？”  
略微思忖后，埃迪坦诚的抛出了自己最想知道的几个问题。  
“哇哦，和聪明人聊天就是简单粗暴，我觉得越来越喜欢你了，埃迪·布洛克。”  
“那真的抱歉了，我可不喜欢你。”  
“是吗？那挺遗憾的。”  
不置可否地耸耸肩，克莱图斯的表情中倒是看不出几分他所谓的“遗憾”。  
紧接着，他神色一凛，周身的气场也随之冷冽下来：  
“你杀过人吗？埃迪。”  
虽然不明白对方突然发问的意义，埃迪还是下意识点了点头，但这个答案却似乎让克莱图斯不太满意。  
“不，不是那种，我是说，你杀过人吗？自己动手，亲自感受活人的皮肉在你手中破开，鲜血和肌肉组织崩裂开来，最深处的白骨连着筋脉，甚至还能听到濒死前的喘息，跟风箱似的……而不是靠你家那个小家伙。”  
提到杀人，克莱图斯的眼睛一下子亮了起来，色泽深重的瞳孔都泛着刀刃般冰凉刺骨的光，他猛地转过身趴在栏杆上，手掌和精铁相撞发出沉闷的声响，霎时间看得埃迪胆战心惊，甚至思考起对方隔着栏杆干掉自己的可能性有多大。  
“我……”  
“没有吧？所以你弄丢了他，埃迪，你没办法怪任何人，你只能怪你自己，你还在犹豫，你不够坚决，你把杀人的事情都交给小朋友去做，你躲在他背后像个哭哭啼啼的女人，又总是拿道德那一套为自己开脱，承认吧！你并不高尚，你才是最下贱的那个。”  
“你他妈闭嘴！”  
骤然升高的肾上腺素让埃迪的情绪陡然失去控制，他猛然上前一步，狠狠一拳砸在了克莱图斯面前的栏杆上，却只引来了对方更加不屑的嘲笑：  
“我可是在教你，埃迪，别不知好歹，你还没意识到吧？你其实和我们这些人没什么分别，你还记得卢瑟吗？他会进来最根本的原因还是因为你，是你曝光了那个贩毒组织才让他没了容身之处，然后小绵羊喂了狼，成了那些傻大个的性爱娃娃，说白了，大记者，你不就是衣冠楚楚借刀杀人的刽子手吗？”  
“不是的，你在偷换概念……”  
“呵，别挣扎了，埃迪，放弃你那些所谓正义吧，这几天你吃的苦还不够吗？你不想把那些人都做掉吗？记着，这里不再是钢筋水泥的文明社会，而是弱肉强食的原始丛林。”  
埃迪沉默了，他嘴唇翕动，大脑中却只回荡着克莱图斯的声音，那些蛊惑意味十足的言语，像一把把无形的利剑，兵不血刃地割开了埃迪最脆弱的心理防线。  
“埃迪。”  
一只骨节分明的手从栅栏的缝隙间伸出，缓缓抚上埃迪的脸颊，克莱图斯的嘴角带着势在必得的浅笑，仿佛压住猎物咽喉伺机而动的猛兽。  
“毒液还在等你，你得干掉他们才能走，当你自己动手杀人的时候，你们才能真正的融合。”  
刻意压低的声线就在埃迪耳边鼓动，他心中突然警铃大作，愕然抬头，但此时已反应不及，后脑猛地被用力扣住，唇上传来一阵刺痛，面前是克莱图斯放大了的冷漠眼睛。  
操！这他妈是亲还是咬？  
趁着埃迪吃痛张嘴的瞬间，这个充满了血腥味的吻被单方面加深了，克莱图斯只用一只手就压制住了埃迪的抗拒，舌尖硬是撬开齿列，从缝隙间长驱直入，戏弄似的追逐着对方不断闪躲的舌，一勾一卷，便轻松攫取了主动权。  
埃迪感觉浑身的汗毛都倒竖起来，一阵恶心的颤栗从头皮蔓延至全身，可无论他怎么闪躲，都无法逃脱对方唇舌的吸吮和挑逗，只能任凭有限的氧气在过于粗暴的亲吻中流失殆尽。  
在濒临崩溃的前一秒，埃迪感觉到克莱图斯把什么东西推进了他的嘴里，随即便放开了对他的钳制，舌尖退出时还顺带舔了下他受伤的下唇。  
“给你的礼物，回去再看，是武器。”  
没等震怒中的埃迪发作，克莱图斯先退回到了最开始那个阴暗的角落，而后抬手指了指头顶不远处的摄像头，他连呼吸的频率都没有发生任何变化，神色自若地就好像刚才强吻埃迪的是另有其人。  
“操。”  
用手背狠狠地摩擦着嘴唇，埃迪的脸色着实不太好看，他隐隐感觉嘴里的东西像是被什么东西包裹起来的硬物，但目前来看，赶紧离开这里才是上策，不然谁知道还要被这个疯子怎么捉弄。  
“慢走，大记者。”  
克莱图斯的声音里带着显而易见的笑意，他看着埃迪愤然离开的背影，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

 

埃迪一直到休息时间结束都没有离开自己的牢房。  
随着心情渐渐平复，他从克莱图斯那些看似疯狂的话语中理清了一些思路，如果真如他所说，自己杀人就能见到毒液，那就证明这一次无论如何他都不可以失控，不然就会让卡尔顿不为人知的目的得逞。  
但……如果杀人是找回毒液的必要条件呢？  
埃迪吞咽了下，手中攥着从克莱图斯那里得来的微型刀片，陷入了久久的沉思。

TBC


	7. 迷路07上篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抹布埃迪预警！  
> 一半是剧情需要一半是个人爱好的放飞章！  
> dirty。  
> 爆字数了我得分两上下两部分搞了，肾虚。  
> 不适者注意避雷，不接受批评。

07

我伸出舌头接住了一片雪，觉得它很烫。

 

埃迪设想了很多种冤家路窄狭路相逢时的场景，但真的没想到会碰到这么下三滥的手段。  
很好。  
他前脚刚迈出牢房门，后脚就被一棒子打晕了，醒来时，发现自己被绑了个结结实实。  
埃迪下意识的第一反应是确认藏在嘴里的刀片还在不在，好在克莱图斯给他的武器足够小，外面还包了一层极薄的硅胶，才能安然无恙的压在舌下没被发现。  
他其实并没有准备好和那些人正面对抗，也没什么信心能真的动手杀人，但就是鬼使神差的，在出门前带上了那块毫不起眼的刀片。  
埃迪艰难地眨了眨眼睛，半干的血在眼前黏糊糊的蒙了一层，不过说实话，眼下这种情况，大概看不到比看得到要轻松得多。  
“我们的小玩具好像醒了。”  
“可以开始了吗？”  
“我已经忍不住想把鸡巴塞到那个小洞里面去，听听他动听的浪叫到底什么样。”  
随着意识渐渐清醒，五感恢复，埃迪终于对自己的境况有了更明确的认识。他的眼睛被黑色的布蒙着，只能透过底下的缝隙碰触到些许微弱的光；衣服大概是被人扒光了，冰凉的地板和墙壁让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩；双手被绑在了头顶的某根铁管上，用的是旧锁链，只要一挣动，手腕就会被上面凸起的毛刺磨的生疼；两条腿被大幅度分开捆在左右两边的管道上，以高于腰臀的方式被摆成了极为羞耻的M型；他的耳边回荡着许多人的污言秽语，还混杂着淅淅沥沥的水声，就像是某种邪恶仪式开始的前兆。  
完了。  
这两个字冷不丁浮现在脑海，让埃迪本就受到重创的头颅疼的愈发刻骨铭心，有那么一瞬，他想到了藏匿起来的武器。  
但那些早就蓄势待发的暴徒们却不会给到手的猎物缓冲的时间，这间浴室是他们放纵狂欢的游乐场，也会成为某人鲜血淋漓的处刑台。  
刀疤男扬起下巴示意了下，一旁等待许久的肥硕壮汉便在众人戏谑的笑闹声中快步走上前，手里还拎着一根粗长的水管，他在埃迪身前站定，冲着面前赤身裸体的男人，毫无预兆的拧开了热水。  
猝不及防的水流冲力让失去视觉的埃迪瑟缩了下，紧接着，他便感到有一只手粗暴地覆上了自己的皮肤用力摩擦起来，他条件反射地身体一僵，就开始剧烈地挣扎。  
“把他奶子洗干净！”  
“下面也洗洗啊！”  
“里面，插进去弄一下！”  
肥硕男像是从同伴的喊声中受到了极大的鼓舞，本就粗鲁的动作变得愈发下流，面前这具躯体有着比在场所有人都更加白皙的肤色，在流水的冲刷下泛着健康的光泽，他喘着粗气，毫无章法地从上至下摸了个遍，最后又停留在了不断起伏的胸脯之上，丰润坚实的胸肉像是有磁力般，引得他愈加凶狠的在上面来回抓揉。  
恶心的触感让埃迪一阵阵头皮发麻，他感觉自己就像是众目睽睽之下待宰的猪猡，无论怎么用力挣动都逃不开那只手的侵犯，甚至还迎来了更加难堪的局面。  
那只肥胖的手已经把焦点转移到了埃迪的屁股，他故意用水流冲刷着会阴下一张一翕的小穴，看着那个从未有人开发过的穴口在热水的作用下变得通红，然后狂笑着，用手指掰开臀瓣，猛地将水管戳了进去。  
“唔——操。”  
抑制不住的痛苦变成了唇缝间溢出的叫骂，在被异物插入的瞬间，埃迪仿佛一条缺氧濒死的鱼，整个身体绷成了半弯的弓，连腿根的肌肉都痉挛着，用尽全身的力气抵御着进一步的入侵。  
“咬这么紧，是不是特别爽啊？真是个骚货。“  
宽厚的手掌啪啪地拍打着紧绷的臀肉，满脸淫意的肥硕男一边说着骚话，一边毫不留情地将水管向后穴更深处挤压，吞不下的热水混着刺目的血红，顺着臀瓣汩汩淌下，又在苍白的地砖上蔓延开来，美艳而残忍。  
埃迪牙关紧锁，他努力不让自己发出一点示弱的声音，只有止不住的颤抖在显示着他的痛苦。手臂在反抗时被锁链刮的血肉模糊，头上的伤也因为无数次撞到墙壁而再度破裂，但这些痛远没有下体的折磨来得剧烈，那种感觉，就像是身体要被活生生劈成两半。  
肥硕男抓了把被裤子绷得越发难受的阴茎，又将水管往里面送了两三厘米，才意犹未尽地将其拔了出来，来不及闭合的穴口被血液晕染地通红，肿胀温软的穴肉在其中若隐若现，他忍不住将指头放进去又狠狠碾了一圈，才恋恋不舍地站起身走到一边。  
此时，室内早已涌动着欲望的气息，他们看着埃迪的眼神，就像是饿狼看着最肥美的肉，但在场的人都明白，就算下体已经硬得发疼，在老大享受完之前，是绝对没有自己的机会的。  
“干得不错。”  
刀疤男一边拉开裤链掏出阴茎，一边径直上前，采取跪伏的姿势覆在了埃迪身上，他看着对方绷紧的下颌线，轻笑了下，吐了两口唾沫在手上，胡乱撸了下那根紫黑色的巨物算作润滑，便一个挺身捅了进去。  
“操，别夹这么紧。”  
巨大滚烫的肉柱并不是能轻易适应的尺寸，只挤进去了半个龟头，就卡在不上不下的位置难以再深入，刀疤男皱了皱眉，左右手用力压下埃迪的双腿，发狠地拱了下腰，借着血的润滑，强行打开了那个密闭幽深的甬道。  
很痛。  
埃迪的大脑皮层如今只能接受到这唯一的信号，他的牙齿深深陷入了下唇，血腥味在口腔里缓慢扩散，下体仿佛被割裂，狰狞的肉刃正沿着内部的伤口横冲直撞，刚才的水管和这个巨物相比简直是微不足道，这是种仿佛要将内脏也磨碎的恐怖。  
没有听到埃迪的声音，刀疤男似乎非常不满意。他将对方的双腿拉开到最大，以一种折磨人的方式，一点点地将整个阴茎没入那个紧致狭小的洞穴，甚至连囊袋也塞入了一半，他能感觉到身下的男人痛得整个人都在抖，却依旧不肯露出哪怕一丝呻吟。  
“不得不说，你的屁眼比你这张嘴听话得多。”  
粗糙的手掌压上了埃迪的前胸，刀疤男一面变换着角度挺腰冲刺，一面用指甲抠磨揉捻脆弱的乳头，伴随着刺骨的疼痛，偏偏又有一阵难以言喻的酥麻沿着脊椎传遍了埃迪的四肢百骸，他的身体抖了抖，本来软趴趴蛰伏在两腿中的欲望竟也该死的有了反应。  
“喜欢被这么玩弄奶子？你真是天生的婊子，埃迪。”  
刀疤男的声音里有着征服者的自豪，把这么一个充满野性的漂亮男人压在身下，哪怕只是视觉效果就足够让人癫狂。他两只手都按在了埃迪的胸口，放肆地把玩着那两块锻炼的非常挺拔的胸肌，小巧的乳头被研磨成了鲜红的颜色，在布满了指痕的软肉上硬硬的挺立着。  
“嗯！”  
埃迪的腰胯在对方打桩机似的抽插过程中小幅度的摇晃着，一些屈辱性的泪水从眼角溢出，刺激的眼睛也痛了起来，当填满整个后穴的阴茎猛然擦过某一点时，他的身体过电似的僵了下，同时不自觉的发出了一声过于甜腻的低吟。  
“你的里面出水了，埃迪，真是个骚屁股，一直吸着不让我出去。”  
深处的前列腺被重重的操弄碾压，不断分泌的肠液成了最好的润滑，最开始的剧痛过后，被操的烂熟的穴肉就像是背信弃义的逃兵，完全不顾埃迪内心的抗拒，争先恐后地绞缠着那根烙铁般的硬物。  
第一次被开垦的处女地让刀疤男爽的几乎难以自制，噗啾噗啾的水声从连结处一阵快过一阵的传出，他低下头，俯下身子，一口咬在了埃迪的颈侧，皮肉破开的疼痛让后穴猛地收紧，内壁牢牢地裹紧了饱胀的性器，刀疤男的身体抖了下，满足地在对方腹腔的最深处释放了全部。  
精液一滴不漏地内射在后穴之中，一股股几乎要灼伤肠壁，埃迪感觉自己的灵魂几乎分成了两半，一半在叫嚣着憎恨，一半在呼唤着沉沦。  
刀疤男用牙齿摩擦着嘴里那块嫩肉，感受着埃迪血管的脉动，直到不应期过去，才缓缓地从对方身上爬起，看着染血的白浊从红润的穴口慢慢流出，半软的阴茎跳了跳，又似有抬头的趋势。  
“行了，你们上吧，想怎么玩都行，一定要干到他晃着屁股求操为止。”

TBC


	8. 07下篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超多预警！不适者注意避雷！  
> 抹布埃迪，身寸niao，shuang龙，血xing描写等。  
> 字数又爆了。  
> 我还有好多过分的幻想没写。  
> 下章开始剧情混肉。  
> 快完结了（大概）

07下篇

噩梦的尽头还是噩梦。

埃迪从未像现在这样如此期盼过昏厥，但不知为何，意识却像是故意跟他作对似的，始终清醒的可怕。  
五个人了。  
这是第六个。  
埃迪的身体仿佛已经不属于他，每一次被迫张开双腿承受强暴都让他觉得自己比最廉价的妓女还不如。他麻木地感受着下体被又一次贯穿，动了动舌头，把嘴里的刀片压得更深。  
此时压在埃迪身上的黑人是第六个享用战利品的，他们按照在小集团里的地位，挨个把自己的阴茎插进那个流着蜜液的小洞里，一人一次，直到高潮为止。  
身材健硕的黑人用手掰着埃迪的腿，微微耸身，很顺利地就把烙铁似的黑色阳具顶了进去，前几个人留在内部的精液被粗长的物什挤出些许，顺着交合处边缘的缝隙流了出来，湿答答地粘在了被亵玩到满是红痕的屁股上。  
“操，这都吃得下，夹的我快射了。”  
黢黑狰狞的性器足有孩童小臂粗细，却还是毫无障碍地一插到底，粗硬的耻毛刮蹭着软烂的穴口，本就肿胀发疼的部位更是红的要滴出血来。  
男人一边大力操干，一边不安分的揉搓着埃迪的大腿和屁股，黑色的手掌不住的在白皙的肌肤上留下片片红印，顶到最深处的直肠口时，甚至在对方最敏感的腿根处狠狠地拧了一把，他满足的从括约肌瞬间的收缩中获得了更强烈的快感。  
不留余力的抽插让埃迪没什么支撑的身体前后摇晃着，他的指甲扣入了掌心，指缝里也渗着血丝，从某种意义上来说，疼痛反而让人更安心。尽管埃迪清楚的知道，如果他愿意主动配合，多半会好过一点，也许还能找到反击的机会，但他骨子里的倔强却无论如何都不允许他抛下那点卑微到尘埃里的尊严。  
“妈的，真能忍，今天就把你干怀孕，操烂你的小屁眼。”  
低声咒骂着，男人的目光从埃迪紧抿的唇线逡巡而下，掠过颀长的脖颈、凹陷的锁骨直至饱满的前胸，随着下身凶狠顶弄的节奏，他用力扇打起那两块弹性极佳的肉峰，清脆的啪啪声在封闭的空间里回响着，和下体撞击的响动辉映成无比淫秽的听觉冲击。  
“唔……”  
喉头滚动的痛呼被埃迪强行咽了下去，他试图蜷起身子，但被捆绑的状态让他的闪躲更接近于引诱，最脆弱的部位始终被对方连续不断的暴行虐待着，无法移动分毫。  
四周全是不同人粗重的喘息声，有人已经开始对着埃迪撸管自慰。看着面前这具扭动着的躯体之上不断浮现出的殷红痕迹，以及因为疼痛而挺立抖动的乳尖，在埃迪身上驰骋的黑人愈发兴奋起来，连眼里都泛着欲望的红光，他干脆埋下头，像婴儿喝奶一般咬住乳头开始拉扯吸吮，舌头一圈圈绕着肿胀发硬的小肉粒打转，含在嘴里故意发出令人脸红心跳的啧啧水声，牙齿毫不怜惜地在深粉色的乳晕上留下深深浅浅的齿痕，恨不得要从饱满的胸肉里面吸出乳汁。  
“哈……”  
难以压抑的呻吟几乎要脱口而出，胸口传来的尖锐刺痛让埃迪额头上冒出了一层虚汗，湿热的舌头划过乳缝时若有若无的酥麻更让他感到没来由的惊惧，于是本能地颤抖着想要逃离，弓起的腰身却只是把胸脯更深地送到了施虐者的口中。  
维持着这种状态，沉浸在肉欲中无法自拔的男人更加放肆地舔咬着埃迪充血的乳首，两粒小巧的凸起已经破了皮，被唾液镀了一层亮晶晶的水光，他快速耸动着身体，又猛烈抽送了数十下，终于在对方体内尽数射了出来。  
还没等他完全起身，下一个人便迫不及待的捧着勃起的性器走上前，他先是将马眼溢出的前液在埃迪的大腿上蹭了两下，等位置腾出来后，便就着后穴内残留精液的润滑“噗”的一下插了进去。  
“操，你真是猴急。”  
“嘶……等了这么久我都快忍不住了，里面又热又紧真他妈爽。”  
“我也不行了，要不然一起吧？反正你那个短小的玩意儿肯定也喂不饱这个流水的骚屁股。”  
“妈的你说什么？靠，你真他妈准备搞双龙？”  
听到这样的对话，埃迪的神经一下子绷紧了，他感觉到有一只冰凉的手在试探性地往穴口里面伸，参差不齐的指甲刮得内壁生疼，他的呼吸一滞，身体不自觉的打了个冷颤。  
“嘿你看到了吗？这个小洞在吸我的手指。”  
“看屁，操！你摸着我鸡巴了，真他妈恶心，想搞赶紧搞。”  
埃迪的身体反应似乎取悦了这两个强奸犯，后来的年轻男人笑了笑，直接脱下裤子，露出了入珠的紫红色阴茎。  
先入为主的男人稍微年长一些，看上去既干瘦又猥琐，他不耐烦的啧了一声，保持着插入的体位往旁边挪了挪，算是给同伴让了个位置。  
年轻男人一只手扶着蓬勃的性器，另一只手掰着埃迪的后臀，把那个本来就快要撑满的小穴硬是拨开了一个小口，然后缓缓施力，将龟头从缝隙间活生生挤了进去。  
“呃……啊！”  
撕裂的痛感风卷残云般在埃迪脑海中呼啸而起，他无法忍耐地发出了沙哑的嘶吼，四肢痉挛，手腕上半凝固的血痂又被新的伤口填补，暗红色的血珠在生锈的锁链上摇摇欲坠。  
“你他妈！这根本动不了！”  
“别磨磨唧唧废话，压着他，给点甜头不就行了。”  
“妈的，反正干死了我不管。”  
卡在狭窄甬道内无法动弹的两个人都有些痛苦，他们分别按住埃迪不断乱晃的左右腿，狠狠地把后穴撑开到最大，一同往最深处跻身，连穴口最边缘的褶皱都几乎被拉平。与此同时，一人抚上埃迪疲软的阴茎，另一人把玩起敏感的乳蒂，上下同步，试图给予面前这个浑身脏污却依旧漂亮到诱人的性爱玩具应有的抚慰。  
埃迪感觉自己的身体变得越来越无法控制，过电似的快感从乳尖和性器上不停息的萌生，一阵阵漫过全身，他本该感到愤怒和恶心，却在性欲迸发的刹那，第一次想到了绝望。  
经过数小时的被动调教，肏开了的密穴早就熟悉了如何吞吐男人的肉茎，柔滑的肠液逐渐泡软了内里的嫩肉，一圈圈咬紧了那两根争相深入的肉棒。两个男人互相看了对方一眼，都从彼此的神情中看到了如出一辙的狂热，下一秒，他们同时开始了动作，默契的配合着在糯湿的后穴里凶猛地进进出出。  
“哈、嗯……”  
极端的刺激霎时冲上头顶，埃迪死命地咬着嘴唇，压抑的浪叫从唇齿间漏出，反而变成了更为撩人的呻吟。两根肉棒在体内交替进出，不间断地碾压着深处的前列腺，满满的不留一丝间隙，尤其是当入珠的阴茎顶入时，一颗颗镶嵌在肉柱中的冷硬凸起全方位搅弄着熟烂不堪的内壁，仿佛要将肺腑都捅穿。  
“唔不……停下……”  
不知道是谁的手在用娴熟的技巧套弄着自己的阴茎，连会阴和囊袋也被极尽所能的爱抚着，胸口的手指揉捻拨弄着过于敏感的乳头，锐利的指甲时不时蹭过肿胀的奶孔，又疼又痒的微妙感觉和下体一波强过一波的快感交织，成功让埃迪的大脑变成一片混沌，他用尽了全力，也只是在欲海的漩涡中沉浮挣扎，意识时而清醒时而模糊，连嘴角都漫出了一些来不及吞咽下的涎水，把饱满的唇廓衬的红润异常。  
“妈的这腰扭的比女人还骚，小屁股吃鸡巴吃的真爽，再夹紧点啊小骚货。”  
干瘦男人用力挺动着腰胯，两颗卵蛋击打在软弹的臀肉上发出沉闷的声响，他手上的动作也逐步加快，埃迪尺寸不小的性器已经完全硬了，一跳一跳地分泌着粘稠的清液，很快便在他手上润湿了一片。  
另一人也不甘示弱，沉默着把狰狞的凶器顶的更深，每次都故意用带着钢珠的柱身在前列腺周围研磨翻搅，引得身下人绷紧了身子颤抖不停。之前残留的精液多半被带出了体外，掺杂着鲜血被猛烈的抽插打出了泡沫，黏糊糊的粘在股缝间。  
“嗯……哈”  
随着男人在饱胀的乳头上狠狠一掐，埃迪的眼前瞬间闪过一道白光，他的身体剧烈的抖了抖，就这么爽到直接射了出来。  
射精时后穴的剧烈收缩同样刺激了这场性事的另两个参与者，他们一前一后地在埃迪体内释放了腥膻的浓精。  
惨烈的蹂躏过后，浑身无力躺在原地的埃迪就像个被玩坏的破娃娃，从胸口到大腿都是青紫一片，布满了深浅不一的指痕和精斑，同时被两根大屌插过的穴口大张着，绛红色的穴肉外翻，抽动着吐出汩汩白浊，就好像在等待下一个人的入侵。  
刀疤男就在此时叼着烟缓步上前，八个人已经轮番在埃迪身上发泄了一遍，但他仍不打算就这么放过对方。  
眼前的黑布被突然拉开，骤然变亮的视野让埃迪忍不住眯起眼睛。  
“爽了吗？小埃迪，乖乖叫声爸爸求求我，现在就放了你。”  
刀疤男在埃迪身边蹲下，狞笑着伸出手，状似轻柔地抚摸着那人沾满血和汗的脸颊。  
重重的咬了下舌尖，埃迪强行把涣散的神志集中在一起，小巧的刀片依旧牢牢粘附在干涸的口腔中，仿佛救命稻草般，压制住了埃迪心中那丝自我厌恶的悔意。  
“滚你妈的”  
焦距紊乱的目光重新聚焦在刀疤男脸上，埃迪的声音十分沙哑，但咬着牙吐出的几个字却异常清晰。  
“操，你自找的！”  
埃迪的态度又一次激怒了这个暴徒首领，面色不善的男人骤然暴起，一巴掌扇得他偏过了头，然后顺手将烟头按在了埃迪大腿内侧的软肉上。  
“嗯！”  
皮肉烧焦的疼痛让埃迪发出一声闷哼，浑身的肌肉颤动着，却无法抵御施暴者进一步的侵犯。  
刀疤男动作利落的褪下内裤，保持着跪立的姿势，双手托着埃迪的屁股向上抬，冷笑着把阴茎塞进了那个圆润的小洞里。  
“看着，你的淫穴要喝尿了。”  
闻言，埃迪的眼睛骤然睁大，一抹碎裂开来的恐惧在那双好不容易冷静下来的眸子里渲染出片片水光。  
对方的这种表情对于刀疤男来说是种无上的享受，他又将半硬的阴茎向更深处顶了顶，迫不及待地想用最肮脏的东西玷污那块湿滑柔嫩的秘密之地。  
“接好了，小骚货。”  
“不……”  
埃迪的嘴唇翕动，本能的惶恐在温热液体浇灌进来的瞬间炸裂升腾，他僵在那里，甚至无法将目光从相连的部位移开，骚臭的味道在空气中弥漫着，一股股流入腹腔的尿液让他浑身发冷，埃迪仿佛看到自己那本就所剩无几的尊严，在此时此地彻底化为灰烬。  
“呼……真爽。”  
排尿的过程持续了良久，直到把最后一滴尿也挤进去，刀疤男才满脸舒爽地将阴茎从埃迪身体里撤了出来，没了插入物的小穴就像是一汪泉眼，满溢的黄褐色尿液从绯红的洞口争先恐后的漏了出来，在地上延伸出一条丑陋的黄线。  
杀了他。  
一个声音在埃迪耳边轰然炸响。  
他舔了下嘴里的刀片，缓缓抬起了眼睛。

TBC


	9. 迷路08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章走剧情，然后下章继续开车。  
> 感觉伏笔都差不多交代完了，收尾中。  
> 五章之内可以完结。  
> 我向被强制下线好几章的毒液宝宝道歉。

08

我从没有爱过这世界，它对我也一样。

有些人，生来就是不被祝福的。  
卢瑟就是其中之一。  
在梦里，有浑身是血的父亲和支离破碎的母亲；有满脸嫌恶的姨妈和暴雨倾盆的垃圾场；有面目狰狞命令他脱下裤子张开腿的孤儿院长；有毒瘾发作时的生不如死；有男友虚假的温存和入狱后的生无可恋；还有那缕他可望不可及的光……  
卢瑟满头大汗地从梦中惊醒，他一只手攥着破旧的被单，另一只手下意识抚上颈侧，顺着凸起的青色血管磨蹭着，在那里，有一个微微红肿的针孔。  
实际上，他对埃迪撒了谎。  
神经质地撕咬着嘴唇上的干皮，卢瑟死死瞪向牢房的铁门，他的眼中爬满了猩红的血丝，太多的秘密已经让人不堪重负，是否要迈出这一步变得极为难以抉择。  
作为一个从娘胎染了毒瘾的人，卢瑟这小半生可以说是失败者的完美演绎。他自甘堕落无情无义，所有人都将他视为垃圾，甚至到了监狱，也为了一支戒不掉的针剂甘愿成为走狗，抱持着莫须有的恨意，配合那些亡命徒将埃迪引入圈套。  
起初，卢瑟觉得埃迪和那些道貌岸然的成功者没什么分别，满口所谓正义只不过是赢得名利的砝码。高高在上的大记者成为阶下囚，必定会暴露出最丑恶的模样，他已经做好了一步步勾引对方沉沦崩坏的准备。但没想到，第一次交锋，卢瑟就被打了个措手不及。  
那是他第一次被人所救。  
也是他第一次觉得自己是有灵魂的人。  
他以为自己早就习惯了出卖尊严和肉体换取活下去的权利，但不知为何，看着那个人的一举一动一颦一笑，他越来越无法自拔，继而溃不成军。  
“……勇敢……”  
卢瑟很确信，当时埃迪是看到了他脖子上的针孔，那份洞悉一切却不揭穿的温柔让他觉得无比感谢。他的眼前晃动着那人明亮的笑靥，天知道，那个时候他有多么想牢牢攥住那只握笔的手，把所有的不甘与欲望都倾诉于他。  
但卢瑟知道，他不可以，也不配。  
所以，他惊叹埃迪舍己救人的义无反顾，他佩服埃迪百折不挠的顽强意志，他向往埃迪不被任何挫折磨灭的尊严，他眷恋埃迪毫无芥蒂的亲切问候，但他却在该说明一切时落荒而逃，因为那点卑劣的自卑与自私，亲手将那人推向了深渊。  
自从埃迪伤愈归来，卢瑟就一直在刻意躲避，沉重的负罪感折磨了他很多天，于此时达到了阈值。心口堵得难以忍受，真的失去与害怕失去孰轻孰重，已经在卢瑟心里分出了胜负。  
他磕磕绊绊地起身，带着一脸决绝走出了牢房。  
卢瑟要把所有事情向埃迪和盘托出，哪怕代价是无可挽回的失望和疏离。但当他看到门口那根染血的铁棍，一瞬间，灭顶的愤怒浇灭了他最后一丝犹豫。  
卢瑟深深吸了一口气，他别无选择，只有去找红发的恶魔，做一个也许是这辈子最勇敢的交易。

 

埃迪的眼神冷得仿佛一潭死水，阴翳之下透不出半点光亮，他就那么静静地注视着在场的每一个人，一言不发的模样看得人心里发毛。  
我不能死。  
极端的痛苦反倒让埃迪保持了最后的理智。除了圣母和僧人，估计没人会在这种境遇下还能控制住杀人的冲动，但埃迪并不想和他们同归于尽，他固执地憋着一口气，活着见到毒液才是他苦苦支撑的终点。所以，现如今，他要保存精力等待机会，还要尽可能地借助道具制造些会引起骚动的混乱。  
埃迪顺从而淡漠地承受着那些人更加残忍的侮辱，下体一次次被撞开灌入新的精液与尿液，陌生的手和嘴在他身上留下刺眼的掐痕与咬痕，他甚至没有反抗地松开牙关，伸出绵软的舌头舔舐不知道属于谁的阴茎。而这一切，都是在制造一个假象，方便他在不引人注意的间隙，艰难地用舌头和牙齿撕开刀片外面的薄膜。  
埃迪准备，在下一个恶心的玩意儿伸进来的时候，就在上面开个鲜血淋漓的口子。  
只可惜，有时人算不如天算。  
“对了，我想到了，还有一样东西适合你。”  
手臂上针扎般的刺痛让埃迪猛地仰起头，刚露出一点边缘的刀片不小心割破了牙龈，血涌了出来，他却无暇顾及，目光所及之处是一支半透明的针管，随着凶手推压的动作，冰凉刺骨的液体正顺着血管注入体内。  
“会让你飘飘欲仙的，埃迪。”  
话音刚落，随着一声巨响，紧闭的浴室门突然被人一脚踹开，刀疤男手上的动作蓦地顿住，阴恻恻的视线和众人一起转向了门口的身影。  
尽管卢瑟在赶来的途中就做好了心理准备，但还是被眼前淫乱的景象惊得心脏停跳半拍，他装作体力不支的样子弯着腰呛咳了几秒，这才算稳住心神。  
“你他妈怎么……！”  
卢瑟三步并作两步，步伐虚浮却又目标明确，在所有人反应过来之前，就一把夺走了刀疤男手中的针管，粗鲁地将剩下的一半液体戳入了自己的手腕，针尖带起的血花在空中翻腾坠落，他的眼里有着瘾君子发作时独有的狂热。  
“操，原来是毒瘾犯了。”  
刀疤男神情中的戒备在这一刻松懈下来，他亲昵地抚摸着卢瑟颤抖的后颈，顺着对方直白的视线看向躺在地上满脸震惊的埃迪。  
“怎么？有想法？”  
“嗯……哈……你们不是早就知道了吗？”  
喘着粗气，卢瑟的脸上泛起了一抹不正常的潮红，他的身体太习惯于毒品的刺激，必须要在被本能彻底控制之前结束一切。  
还有十分钟。  
在刀疤男兴致盎然的注视下，卢瑟在埃迪身边蹲了下来，对方眼中复杂的情绪刺得他如坐针毡，但事已至此，只有把戏做足。  
炽热的呼吸就在耳畔，埃迪的脑中乱成一团，他想要挣扎，却愕然发觉身体软的不像话，没出口的抗拒婉转成了甜腻的鼻音，热度从耳朵蔓延铺陈，直至每一寸皮肤都爬上了瑰丽的绯红。  
卢瑟在埃迪柔软的耳廓上印下一个又一个轻柔的舔吻，手掌沿着对方完美的肌肉起伏一路抚摸，沿途带起一阵阵难以自抑的颤栗，他紧紧贴在埃迪脸侧，湿润的舌扫过耳蜗，吐出的气音汇聚成简简单单的四个字：  
“信我，救你。”  
在毒品的作用下，埃迪的大脑已经无法好好处理接收到的信息，他只能被动扬起脸，接受年轻男人细密而温柔的亲吻。  
唇和唇碰触的感觉比幻想中还要美好一百倍，淡淡的血腥味让卢瑟几乎情难自制，他狠狠地吸吮着那对饱满的唇瓣，把那些破碎的呻吟都吞噬干净，然后舌尖轻动，就这么把锋利的刀片从对方嘴里勾了出来，转而压在了自己舌下。  
“算了，没意思，你们都把他搞成这样了，还怎么满足我？妈的，屁股都湿透了。”  
卢瑟跌跌撞撞地站起来，一头埋入了看戏的刀疤男怀中，他单手从自己的裤腰探入，一边色情地自慰，一边伸手去抓握对方胯下的庞然大物。  
“啧，骚货。”  
对于诱惑，这些人从来都是来者不拒，刀疤男一把拽下怀中人的裤子，宽大的手掌像揉面团似的玩弄起雪白的臀肉。  
“啊……去那边好不好？这边地上太脏了，让他们都来，骚屁股想吃很多大鸡巴。”  
卢瑟的眼角飞起一片春意，下流的调情张口就来，他抬头啃咬着刀疤男上下滚动的喉结，半推半就地引着对方走入了对面的盥洗室。  
隔着蜂拥而上的人群，卢瑟和埃迪隔空对上了目光，不知为何，埃迪总觉得那双眼睛看上去盛满了悲伤，他看到卢瑟笑的粲然，用口型说了句“对不起”。  
两分钟后，爆炸的冲击席卷了一切。  
刺目的白光和明媚的火舌吞噬了埃迪的世界。

TBC


	10. 迷路09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 热烈庆祝毒液宝宝光荣上线。  
> 下章夫夫久别重逢车。  
> 对不起又是车。  
> 这是最后的了。  
> 完结倒计时！

09

I’m a prisoner of love.

 

时间的流逝在这里似乎变得极为缓慢，除了监视屏内偶尔传出的声响以外，就只剩下机器运行时微弱的电流声在沙沙作响。  
毒液静静地待在玻璃牢笼内，固守一隅，就像一块不起眼的黑色泥浆。  
最初的愤慨过后，是蓄势待发的漠然，毒液在等一个机会，在此之前，必须把能量的消耗降到最低，这样才能在和埃迪结合的瞬间，用最快的速度尽全力修复好他。  
埃迪。  
浑身上下没有一处不在反复嚎叫着这个名字，愤怒的、悲伤的、歇斯底里的，喷薄而出的情绪像是要将这具躯壳撕成碎片。  
但毒液还是忍耐着，做他现在最该做也只能做的事。  
曾几何时，作为坤塔尔一族，毒液的世界是一片荒芜，原始欲望便是一切，食欲与杀戮本能潦草拼凑成了存在的意义。而埃迪就是这个世界的开荒人，他在那片荒原上种下了五彩斑斓的梦，让毒液看到了一个不一样的未来。  
那是玛丽亚记忆中落魄而温暖的青年递出的五美元；  
是旧金山凌晨曦光未亮前绛蓝通透的天；  
是穿梭于楼宇街巷间余光掠过的霓虹交错；  
是炸薯球和巧克力鲜亮欲滴的美味色泽；  
是第一缕阳光穿过窗纱映在脸上的光斑；  
还是微醺迷蒙时嘴角的一抹艳红。  
他们是那么的契合，每一根骨头、每一条血脉、每一缕肌肉，都像是这广袤宇宙中诞生的奇迹，是为毒液量身打造的摇篮。  
和埃迪有关的全部，对于毒液来说，都充满了让其眷恋不已的崭新意义，愈加浓烈露骨的喜欢并不是无缘无故，哪怕是一线生机，也足够毒液坚持下去，直到再次回到埃迪体内，融入骨血，用獠牙和利爪撕开阻碍他们的败类。  
但事情的发展却远在毒液贫乏的想象力之外。  
那样的人类交配行为，和毒液所了解的相去甚远。他曾在埃迪最深的梦境里窥见过类似的情节，对象一开始是安妮和不知名的女人，后来变成了看不清脸的男性，以及黑色光滑的触手，甚至于到了后来，在那些色情泛滥的春梦里，毒液清晰的看到过自己，他能够真切的感受到埃迪心底对于性的渴望，同时也感受得到强烈的纠结和恐惧，所以那些梦被他们刻意地遗忘，欲盖弥彰地维持着好兄弟的假象。但无论如何，在毒液既有的认知里，交配应该是愉快而放纵的，绝不该是这样下作而又残忍。  
这只是一场暴力诉诸的虐杀。  
他们玷污了属于我们的埃迪。  
再一次炸裂的愤怒让毒液的思绪空白了数十秒，而后，他狠狠地撞击在玻璃上，整个玻璃板连着墙壁都在微颤，几点散裂开的黑色流体顺着光滑的平面流落而下，就像是墨染的眼泪。  
毒液死死地盯着显示屏，把每一个人的模样都刻画地清清楚楚，他们的下场不能只是掉脑袋那么简单，必须要把四肢拔掉，内脏扯开撕烂，最后再咬碎头骨挤出脑浆。  
不，还不够。  
能进入并占有埃迪的只有我们。  
就算没有建立连结，毒液也能感应到埃迪的痛苦和挣扎，血淋淋的现实牵连起从未萌生过的念头，他不明白为什么红毛混蛋要蒙骗埃迪做他不愿做的事，不明白为什么这些垃圾要强迫埃迪承受屈辱，不明白为什么自己只是个共生体，眼下无能为力的样子就像个真正的寄生虫。  
对，埃迪说的没错，是寄生虫。  
在这偌大的世间，恐怕任何有智慧的生物都是如此，拥有时的满足感有多强烈，遗失后的悔恨便有多深。看着那样的埃迪，濒临失去的恐惧在愤怒之后席卷而来，毒液仿佛回到了还在母星时最绝望的日子，没有希望，没有未来，日光不愿施舍半分恩泽，月光冰冷的从旁绕开，日复一日增叠的是无边无际的黑暗，甚至连生命的起止都虚幻到无法掌控。  
而他最害怕的事还是发生了，爆炸的火光刺痛了毒液麻木的视觉，骤然黑下来的屏幕带走了埃迪存在的所有痕迹。  
去救他。  
快点救他。  
杂乱的想法与情绪瞬间抽离，只剩下这唯一的声音在控制着毒液一遍又一遍击打着玻璃墙壁。也许是十几分钟，也许只有数十秒，时间的流逝早就显得无关紧要，就算明知道不可能撞开这堵墙，他还是无法停止自己半是宣泄半是疯狂的撞击。  
奇迹般地，实验室那扇紧闭多日的门，竟然打开了。  
毒液先看到了暴乱，然后是他怀中奄奄一息的埃迪。  
“看看你现在的模样，毒液，就跟你的宿主一样凄惨。”  
“把他还给我，暴乱。”  
周边的一切对于现在的毒液来说都仿佛不存在，他的眼中只有双目紧闭的埃迪，还有那片血污之下微微起伏的胸膛。  
“行，如你所愿。”  
一部分银色盔甲快速剥落，露出了属于人类的手腕和脸庞，卡尔顿低头看了眼怀中这个被折磨到不成人形的男人，眼神中竟流露出几分不忍与怜悯，就好像这一切的始作俑者不是他一样。  
随着一声极轻的“滴”，指纹和瞳孔扫描同时完成，那堵铜墙铁壁似的玻璃屏障闪了闪，瞬间就消失的无影无踪。  
电光火石间，毒液就那么冲了出来，却被比他速度更快也更狠厉的暴乱抓了个正着，硬化过的利爪将毒液死死钳制在原地，颇有准备就这样弄死他的架势。  
“温柔点，暴乱，我们的目的可不是这个。”  
“我已经很温柔了。”  
完全褪去银色外衣的卡尔顿抱着埃迪走到了离毒液不远的地方，然后弯腰将其放在了地上。很难想象以卡尔顿的体格是怎么轻轻松松横抱起埃迪的，但他确实做到了。  
“这个房间在接下来的七天里，是你们的了。”  
卡尔顿和暴乱的配合几乎是天衣无缝，他前脚刚踏出曾经的无菌室范围，后脚暴乱就放开了毒液，玻璃屏障也在同时恢复了原状。  
看着瞬间将埃迪牢牢包裹起来的毒液，卡尔顿理了理一丝不苟的西装，嘴角含着一抹极淡的笑。  
“我想你感受得到，埃迪的身体里有一些特别的东西，是在他住院期间，每天注射进去的，那会一点点改变他的体质，悄无声息的，让那具身体变成共生体的温床和人体的坟墓。”  
毒液一点也不想相信这个自诩清高的混蛋，但很遗憾，他说的每一句都不是危言耸听，埃迪体内的激素水平已经紊乱到无法调控的程度，不正常的新陈代谢给各个器官都造成了不可逆的损害，旺盛分泌的苯乙胺为共生体的生存提供了最好的养分，但同时，也在快速燃烧着宿主看上去生机勃勃的生命力。  
“你想要什么？”  
毒液的声音很低，压抑着即将喷薄而出的怒意。  
卡尔顿唇边的笑意变得更深，深不见底的瞳孔里酝酿着变幻莫测的光影。  
“我说过了，你只需要在他身体里孕育一个孩子，这没有难度不是吗？新的共生体只要诞生，我就会给他解药，你想救他，就别无选择。”  
沉眠中的埃迪不安分地蜷起了身体，几滴汗在拧紧的眉间浮现，急促的呼吸染着不正常的热度，嘴巴吃力地嗫嚅着，破碎不成句的音节轻得就像是猫吟。  
毒液感觉自己像是被什么怪物重重掐住了并不存在的心脏。  
“好，但如果你食言，我们保证，会追杀你们到天涯海角。”  
“我向来言而有信。”  
交易达成，毒液便不再理会暴乱与卡尔顿，尽管他们看上去并不打算离开。  
外伤的修复进行得很快，在黑色触手温柔的触碰下，狰狞可怖的伤痕被抚平痊愈，但埃迪的体温却始终高得离谱，不是感冒发烧那种病理性的高温，而是更接近于性冲动引起的生理性温度失衡。  
“卡尔顿，你需要解释一下。”  
“哦，我的失误，没想到他们会对埃迪用毒品，那里面有点催情的物质，发泄完了就没事了，你做得到的，毒液。”  
春梦中曾见过的艳情场景快速回溯，毒液的动作霎时一滞。  
恰在此时，埃迪的眼皮动了动，沉眠的意识趋于清醒。他感觉到了身体中久违的力量，从心口蔓延开的甜蜜的充实感让泪腺几近崩坏。  
“毒液。”  
“埃迪。”  
几缕黑色的流质缠绕上埃迪张开的手，柔和地从指缝间滑过又收紧，十指交握，像抓住了整个世界。  
“帮帮我。”  
多日以来的委屈、痛苦、难过、思念在彼此合二为一的瞬间就再也无法压制，埃迪感觉自己就像个迷路的孩子，泪水炸裂般夺眶而出。  
“知道，我也想你，埃迪。”  
悉数收下埃迪的每一段思绪，毒液发现，自己已不需要再犹豫。

 

TBC


	11. 迷路10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是车。  
> chun药，诱受预警，失禁，产卵play，暴卡强势围观伪4p情节。  
> 注意避雷。不接受批评。

10

爱是永不止息。

意识深处，有一条由欲望构筑的河流，湍急的洪浪遮天蔽日，席卷着一切落入黑色漩涡，埃迪就在这里，沉浮、坠落、深陷，直至在这片纯黑之中溺毙。  
“嗯……毒液……毒、液……”  
不自觉地吐露出软糯的气音，被调教过的身体在强效药物的作用下，道德观与羞耻心都被抽离，谵妄之中只剩下对肉欲的渴求，埃迪此时就像是出水的鲛人，整个人湿润又绵软，他晃动着腰胯，眼神迷离，本能地用发热的身体磨蹭着身边唯一的冰凉，下体渗出的清液在漆黑的流质上擦出一条条水渍，又转眼被吸收殆尽，他的一举一动仿佛都带着毒，在意乱情迷之中蛊惑着一切。  
这里面自然包括毒液。  
仅仅是正常读取埃迪的意识，就已经被那里的滔天欲火烧的无法自制，脑叶的每一条沟壑里似乎都浸着高浓度的可可，甜蜜而诱人，失而复得的喜悦逐渐变了质，食欲和情欲从根源上来说本就一脉相承，想吃掉这个人的想法越来越强烈，在毒液体内奔腾成一片狼籍。  
埃迪想要我们交配。  
毒液的动作迅速又准确，黑亮的触手从宿主体内抽出，拨开高热湿弹的臀瓣，跃跃欲试地在被体液泡软的穴口处徘徊，但随即，他像是意识到了什么，那双灰白色的大眼呈现出一个嫌弃的弧度，和玻璃墙外的暴乱对了个正着。  
“我说，卡尔顿，毒液好像不希望我们在这。”  
暴乱的声音听上去相当悠然自得，他好像正把这一切当做一个打发时间的游戏。  
“是吗？那可不行，我说过，只要新的共生体诞生，我就会立刻给他解药，要言出必行。”扯了扯过紧的领带，卡尔顿微笑着在门边落座，他故意将“立刻”两个字咬的很慢很重，表明了自己要见证全过程的决心。  
迟迟等不到想要的慰藉，埃迪被欲望冲昏的头脑自发地掌控了身体的权限，他将滚烫的脸颊贴上冰冷的玻璃，似懂非懂地抬起眼睛，用那种湿漉漉的眼神环顾四周，“有人”的信号经过神经中枢，却没能在大脑皮层转换成正常的语义，只见埃迪轻颤着呼出一口气，火热的鼻息旋即在玻璃上凝成一团淡薄的水雾，他就隔着这层朦胧，嫣红的舌从唇缝间探出，不紧不慢地舔过面前的玻璃，露出了一个可以称之为放荡的笑。  
“大记者浪起来也不得了，可能就比你差那么一点吧。”  
闻言，卡尔顿只是抬眼看着暴乱扬了扬嘴角，便又将目光转回到了埃迪身上，这个发展是意料之外的，但着实比预想中有趣的多。  
“这才刚开始罢了。”  
此时的埃迪早已沦为欲望的囚徒，这种感觉就像在最荒诞的梦境里做一个卑微的旁观者，在他回到毒液身边精神猛然松懈的一瞬，凶猛的魔鬼便入侵了他露出破绽的灵魂，随着欲火节节攀升，埃迪的手毫不犹豫地摸向了自己的后穴，指节一点点探入，黏滑的液体沾了满手，顺着指缝流淌而下，却依旧缓解不了身体内部的空虚，于是，他皱着眉，分开双腿跪伏在地，像个发情中的动物似的抬高了屁股，一声声轻唤着“毒液”。  
他忘却了所有，却还是在潜意识里给自己的共生体留下了一线清明。  
黑色的触手有些焦躁地在埃迪身上打着转，共生体本就不存在所谓的贞洁廉耻，如果埃迪不在意，那毒液更不会避讳在同类面前做自己想做的事，但他方才分明在埃迪意识深处读到了一抹转瞬即逝的恐惧，这才让他在临门一脚之时又戛然而止。  
“毒液，毒液，毒液……”  
埃迪还在用喑哑急切的语调呼唤着毒液，那双碧蓝的眼睛里像是蒙着一层薄雾，又像是盛着一汪清水，似乎只要轻轻碰触，就能够从中挤出饱满的汁液。  
这是在救埃迪。  
大量的墨色流质翻滚着将埃迪携卷在内，毒液完美复刻了埃迪脑内的旖旎幻想，他用健壮的肢体将浑身潮热的男人按在地上，形状骇人的拟态阳具就这么狠狠地嵌入了流着蜜液的甬道，刮着柔软的内壁长驱直入，一声短促的惊呼被毒液带着细小倒刺的舌头舔尽，继而变成了呜呜咽咽的呻吟。  
目睹这一切的暴乱瞄了眼自己的宿主微微滚动的喉结，了然地从那些故作矜持的意念中找出了想要的部分，并行动力极强地化作了实际行动，泛着金属光泽的银色触手从下方顺着裤管逡巡而上，就像是偷情般，打开了卡尔顿颤抖的躯体，满足的看着情欲在对方眼角流转，给那张漂亮的脸蛋涂抹上愈加浓重的艳色。  
显然，正沉浸在激烈性事中的毒液与埃迪并未注意到另一边的暗潮涌动，肢体交缠的水声和放纵淫靡的味道霸占了这方空间，他们在这方面的契合程度比起共生关系有过之无不及，在毒液抵着前列腺插入的瞬间，埃迪就颤抖着射了出来，粘稠的精液喷溅在坚实的小腹，连耻毛也被打湿，卷曲着贴附在依旧硬挺的阴茎根部。  
“嗯……哈啊！”  
埃迪完全没有压抑自己的声音，甜到腻人的喘息从唇舌间不间断地溢出，泪珠摇摇欲坠的挂在睫毛末梢，看上去既可怜又勾人。  
毒液猩红的长舌绕着埃迪的脖颈转了一圈，勾着对方仰起头同自己接吻，粗长的进食器官似乎变成了另一个性器，随着下半身的律动在埃迪口中进进出出，舌苔摩擦着饱满莹润的唇，将那抹嫣红变得更深，来不及咽下的津液从嘴角漫出又滑落，沿着下巴勾勒出一条明媚的亮线。  
“埃迪。”  
毒液的声音很低，和平日相比显得异常沉闷，这场性爱来得太过突然，他们甚至都来不及对彼此表白，尽管无法确定埃迪清醒之后会不会后悔，但他眼下却别无选择。  
想抹掉那些肮脏的痕迹。  
想渗透每一寸血肉。  
想进食。  
想要爱。  
埋入后穴的坚硬又胀大了数倍，温柔却又直白地打开了更深的内里，仿佛有思想般的触手灵活地翻涌延伸，贴合着肉壁，抹平了褶皱，深埋进肠道，浩浩荡荡地占有了每一条间隙，黏滑温热的肠液随着抽插被带出体外，在晃动摇摆的臀肉上亮晶晶地泛着光，毒液从共情中完完整整地体验到了埃迪的快乐，那些肆意分泌的苯乙胺是他们共同的兴奋剂。  
埃迪感觉自己几乎要被捅个对穿，深喉的刺激和后穴的饱胀让快感成倍激增，他浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，双手胡乱抓揉着身侧的那团乌黑，挺立的阴茎随着身体的摇摆不断摩擦着冰凉的地面，从铃口渗出的浊液很快在地上凝成了一小片斑驳。  
“唔！”  
光滑的触手分支沿着会阴攀上肉柱，包裹住龟头缓缓收紧，又用力一吸，第二次高潮便如约而至，那些白浊尽数落入黑色外壳，瞬间被吸收地干干净净。  
这番光景于旁观者看来，充满了令人心跳加速的官能感，纯黑和苍白两种对立色在交错压制中达成了诡异的和谐，肉欲漫溢的男人脱力似的趴伏在地，失神的脸上布满了泪痕和汗渍，滴着粘液的猩红长舌正缓慢从他口中抽离，线条流畅的脊骨之下是深陷的腰窝，那些美妙的肌肉拉长堆砌，鬼斧神工地形成了挺翘浑圆的臀，滑腻的臀肉被黑色巨爪压在掌下，随着呼吸起伏荡出如水的肉波，卡尔顿从没想过性感这个词能和埃迪·布洛克相关联，但他现在确实得承认，有那么一刻，他感觉到了惊艳。  
“你的注意力需要回来一下，卡尔顿。”  
暴乱的动作骤然加快，卡尔顿轻哼一声，放在膝盖上的手用力攥紧了那片布料，他的下半身早已润湿一片，暴乱似乎很享受在这种状况下进行一场隐秘的情事，而卡尔顿本人，也并不讨厌及时行乐。  
毒液能感到埃迪的体温正在降低，那些药物造成的负面效果正随着射精而消失，但很明显，两次还不够。就着后穴相连的状态，毒液将浑身瘫软的埃迪从地上抱了起来，转了一圈面对自己，他看到那双迷离的蓝色眼睛望了过来，被蹂躏地通红的嘴唇微动，无声地唤了句“毒液”。  
也许是苯乙胺的浓度太高了吧。  
毒液感觉自己也像是磕了药，他的宿主就像块巨大的巧克力一样充满了致命的吸引力。体位变化过程中，塞满屁股的固化流质准确的碾着前列腺转了整圈，从耻骨蔓延开的过电般的快感直冲头顶，埃迪半软的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势，好巧不巧地，毒液的爪尖正压在埃迪的前胸，那片敏感的胸肉只消轻轻一碰，就炸开一阵难以言喻的酥麻，在本能的驱使下，还未从上一波余韵中完全缓过来的埃迪又在新的情潮中沉溺，他颤抖着仰起头，牙齿轻咬着嘴唇，不自觉地摆动腰胯，用饱满的胸脯在微凉的巨爪上摩擦挤压。  
满足宿主向来不是什么困难的事，下一秒，毒液很自然地占据了主导，在埃迪身上四处蠕动的触手开始各司其职，顶撞后穴，揉握腰臀，吞吐阴茎，抚弄胸乳，粗糙的舌头沿着脖颈一路向下，擦过凸起的乳尖，舔吮小巧的肚脐，而后沿着龟头下的冠状沟时轻时重地打转，四面八方袭卷而至的快感一起刺激着埃迪的大脑，当粗硬的巨物再一次绞着穴肉顶上腺体，他的眼前霎时闪过一道白光，双眼上翻，浑身剧烈的抖了抖，喘息着倚靠在了毒液身上，颤动的阴茎却只流出了一些淡色的清液，就这么无声无息的达到了干性高潮。  
“别忘了我们的约定。”  
几乎同时和埃迪攀上顶峰的卡尔顿忍不住出声打断，他的声音有些不自然的轻颤，被坨红晕染的脸庞在极力维持着平静，他在桌下扯了扯散乱的衣摆，安抚了下不耐烦的暴乱，以免对方因为无聊再搞一次。  
春药的效果此时已消去大半，但埃迪依旧处于半清醒半朦胧的状态，他感觉自己像是身处浓雾之中，上下左右都碰不到边，身体很累也很轻，莫名萌生的兴奋让他迫不及待地想要找个出口去发泄，埃迪隐约听到毒液在耳边说想要个孩子，用那种低沉的、充满诱惑的嗓音，乱七八糟的思绪瞬间炸开，他不知道自己说了什么，只知道无上的快感又再次将他包围。  
在“救埃迪”和“阻止卡尔顿”之间，毒液显然选择了前者，原本共生体的繁殖就只是在宿主体内植入分身那么简单，但他却很忠实地还原了埃迪脑中对于“怀孕”的妄想，插在肉穴中的触手逐渐变换了形态，就像根输卵管一样卡在了深处，逐渐成型的卵型流质一点点将那里盛满撑大，顺着湿滑熟烂的内壁挤向腹腔。  
“嗯哈！太……嗯……”  
埃迪的口中不断吐露着破碎的呻吟，发白的手指深深嵌入毒液肩头，在重力的作用下，由下至上进入的卵几乎没有任何阻碍，推着前列腺、碾着膀胱、顶着肠道一直向内狠钻，那种感觉太过清晰，几乎能够感应到内脏被挤开的怪异，他努力地想要起身逃开，酸软的腿却不受控制，好不容易抬起的屁股又蓦地落下，反而令那颗软滑的卵向内进得更深，一股尿意隐隐约约浮现，才发泄过的阴茎又颤颤巍巍地立了起来。  
毒液的舌头同时卷上了埃迪的双乳，随着他的舔弄，过于饱满的胸肉荡起了微波，几根黑色的触手正模拟着人类的动作在乳晕周围揉捏吸吮，淡色的乳粒已经变成了肿胀的深红，如同石榴籽般染着一层美味的蜜色，冷不丁的，两根细小的分支就这么顺着乳缝挤了进去，把闭合的奶孔彻底拨开，就像是倒流的黑色乳汁。  
埃迪忍不住惊叫出声，难以言喻的性快感让他连脚趾都蜷曲着痉挛起来，眼前猛然变白又变暗，随着那团流体整个没入腹腔，温热的尿液无法自抑地从抖动的阴茎前端流了出来。  
操，丢脸。  
这是终于从药物中解脱的埃迪彻底陷入昏睡前的最后一个想法。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面再有最多两三章就能完结了吧，都是剧情啦！感谢大家！


	12. 迷路11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 算是事后甜饼？  
> 甜完就该虐了，虐完就完结了！

11

凡是过去，皆为序曲。

 

埃迪是被钻心的痛楚惊醒的。  
该怎么去形容那种感觉呢？简单来说，这个“钻心”不是个形容词，而是可以从字面去理解的名词。心脏仿佛正被万虫争相啃噬，被一百柄电钻同时穿透，被万吨巨兽一脚踏碎，尖锐的疼痛经由血管贯穿全身，就像剥皮刮骨，是一瞬间爆裂开的、令人连呼吸都骤停的痛不欲生。  
这份痛感同样传递给了毒液，他在接收到的第一时间就立刻屏蔽了埃迪的痛觉，但还是没能抵消掉药剂和血液碰撞后刹那间的化学反应，毒液极度不满地探出了头，黑色的流质爬上了埃迪的身体，无意识呈现出一种保护和警惕的模样。  
黑甜梦境赫然消失，埃迪猛地睁开眼睛，疼痛的余波让他一口气差点没提上来，当卡尔顿那张化成灰都能认出来的脸出现在面前时，极端的情绪冲上了顶峰，身体的反应远比麻痹的大脑要迅速，埃迪本能地伸出手，准确地攥住了对方的手腕，颤抖的手指蓦地收紧，一双布满血丝的眼睛直直瞪了过去。  
沸腾的怒气和强烈的敌意令肾上腺素飙升，毒液咂摸着埃迪体内苯乙胺的甜味，亮出了尖锐的獠牙和凶残的巨爪，他就像那固执坚守宝藏的恶龙，不问是非，不论善恶，就算这宝藏在别人看来一文不值，他也乐在其中甘之若饴。  
暴乱的硬化刃于同一时间架在面前，锐利的尖峰闪烁着森冷嗜血的光，两个幻化成型的共生体虎视眈眈地在各自宿主身旁彼此对峙，只差一个指令，就可以抵死厮杀。  
“别这么激动，埃迪·布洛克，你想知道的事情我都可以解释。”  
“解释个屁！”  
甫一出声，埃迪就发觉自己的嗓子哑的不像话，亦真亦幻的荒诞情事在脑海中快速回溯，他的脸色变了又变，最后定格在犹疑不定的满目狼狈。  
“你看，我可是在救你，况且，这种状态下和我们开战，你觉得胜率有多少？”  
卡尔顿笑了笑，扬起下巴意有所指地示意了下手中的注射器，他太了解眼前的对手是个什么样的人，因此，便打定主意不再多言，维持着半蹲的姿势向前倾身，好整以暇地等着对方自己想通。  
短暂的沉默让气氛变得更为凝重，埃迪的胸膛急促的起伏着，冗杂的思绪和情感逐渐沉淀后又变得明晰，他闭了闭眼又睁开，随后，泄气似的轻叹一声，纠结万分的看了眼身边护着他的毒液，这才缓缓松开了扣在卡尔顿腕上的手。  
“埃迪，我们可以……”  
“不，不行，先行行好老兄，帮我搞个穿的，这太丢脸了。”  
冷静下来的埃迪终于注意到了眼下的境况，他对于赤身裸体和敌人谈判这件事是发自内心拒绝的，更何况，不久之前还曾在他们面前疯狂做爱。  
“收到。”  
照着埃迪的日常搭配比葫芦画瓢，毒液把卫衣牛仔裤模拟的惟妙惟肖，只不过颜色变成了清一色的纯黑。  
方才剑拔弩张的锐气就如同昙花一现，只剩下两个共生体还在警惕的互相不对付。卡尔顿顺手将空针管丢在一边，活动了下印着几道深色指痕的手腕，边整理袖口边站起身，他脸上的表情未变，嘴角甚至还噙着未散的笑。  
“我就知道你是个聪明人。”  
“别废话，你到底什么目的？”  
埃迪仰起头，冷淡的声音里隐隐压抑着怒气，身体虚弱到连站起来都困难的他，眼下确实不具备和卡尔顿相抗衡的实力。  
“如你所见，我需要你肚子里那个共生体。”  
“为什么？”  
下意识的，埃迪用左手覆上小腹，掌心之下是若有若无的奇妙脉动，声线无法控制的颤了下，几缕黑色的触手轻轻绕上他放在身侧的右臂，那带着凉意的碰触让紊乱的心跳再度归于平缓。  
“为了人类的未来和新世界的秩序，我相信，他会是最棒的。”  
一抹不易察觉的狂热在卡尔顿淡色的瞳孔中稍纵即逝，没等埃迪继续发问，他已经自顾自的说了下去：  
“放心，我不会把他从你们身边带走，这一针只是消灭了让你激素紊乱的元凶，但已经产生的物质不会消失，也就是说，你的身体需要他，他也需要你，七天后你的激素水平能够恢复正常，在这期间，只能麻烦你们乖乖待在这里，那边的营养针一共有七支，每天注射一次，一周后，你将收获健康和自由。”  
埃迪的手指屈起，在腹部覆盖的黑色外衣上印下数个小小的凹痕，他的眉头紧皱，有些艰难地开口说道：  
“你难道不怕我们直接杀死他？”  
在毒液充满敌意的注视下，卡尔顿上前一步蹲了下来，他坦然自若地摇了摇头，望向埃迪小腹的目光甚至可以算得上温柔。  
“姑且算你做得到，你也没办法冒这个险，杀死他，你体内多余的激素将无法分解，强行让成熟共生体吸收的话会造成暴走，这个后果，恐怕正义的记者是不会想看到的，不是吗？”  
对上卡尔顿的灼灼目光，埃迪心头的郁结几近饱和，他把牙关咬得发疼，连眼圈都憋出了一丝极淡的红。  
“别挣扎了，放弃吧，布洛克，为共生体孕育新生是多么美好的事，你会喜欢上的。”  
眼看着对话已没有继续的必要，卡尔顿起身欲走，他正准备开启玻璃屏障，却听到刚才还失魂落魄的男人在身后沉声问道：  
“我就想知道，为什么是我？为什么是这里？”  
“七天后，你会有答案。”  
透明的玻璃墙打开又闭合，卡尔顿缓步走向门口，银色的异星暴君悄然与其融合，他并未回头，门扉闭拢前，留给埃迪的只剩下一个意味深长的背影和一句轻飘飘的寄语：  
“祝你一生愉快。”

一时间，寂静强势入侵。  
巨大的信息量让埃迪陷入了沉思，卡尔顿虚实难辨的话里确实有不少值得推敲的部分，噩梦般的牢狱之灾也开始显露出些许反常，七天这个期限绝对不会是好心让他休养生息这么简单，那之后等待着的，究竟会是什么样的陷阱？  
“埃迪，埃迪。”  
毒液的声音突兀地打断了埃迪的思绪，他有些迷茫的抬起头，目光相接时，脑中却惊现出某些少儿不宜的画面，埃迪感觉脸颊突然一热，猝不及防的尴尬让他显得有些手足无措。  
“……我想说，不管是什么陷阱，我们都可以搞定。”  
“呃，好吧，谢谢你，那个，好吧。”  
埃迪偏过头，胡乱抓了把自己凌乱的头发，他感觉语言中枢似乎出了什么毛病，喉咙发紧，头上冒汗，连句完整的话都说不出来。  
那种微妙的羞赧也传染给了毒液，他那双灰白色的大眼微微眯起，半是疑惑半是忐忑的望着自己的宿主。  
此刻的他们，就像是从互相暗恋的小清新纯爱故事一下子穿越到了本垒打又带球跑的成人剧本，作为一个成熟的男人，埃迪决定主动担负起这个重任，开诚布公地和毒液谈谈灵与肉结合这件人生大事。  
“毒液。”  
“我在。”  
思想的闸口一旦打开，就有数不清的支流汇聚而来，埃迪转过头，神情之中难掩郑重，他伸出手，将掌心轻轻搭在身侧的那团乌黑之上。  
“之前，我一直认为，我们成为毒液这件事很新奇也很刺激，偶尔助人为乐、吃掉坏人，就像个真正的无名英雄，这和我曾经的人生截然不同，我接受了也习惯了，名正言顺的享受着有你在的一切，甚至于看不到这份荣光背后的危险，我从来没认真思考过有一天失去你会怎样，明明就……还犹犹豫豫不敢迈出那一步，现在经历了这些，我终于确信了自己的感情，在那些黑暗的日子里，是对你的执着支撑着我坚持下去，我真的……操，我不知道要怎么说，也许这种感情对于你来说是一种束缚，可我还是想要和你在一起，我想说，我可能……喜欢你。”  
准备好的告白到了嘴边又转了个弯，埃迪感觉自己就像个青春期的毛头小子，面对着这种先上车后补票的恋情，连“爱”都变得难以启齿。  
“我听到了，埃迪，我也爱你。”  
“嘿，太犯规了，你又在读我的想法！”  
黑色的触手欢快的卷上了埃迪的身躯，弧形的白色眼睛和咧开的齿缝都表明毒液现在心情很好，他用变化成型的巨爪反握住埃迪覆在自己身上的手，将那份柔软一整个包裹起来。  
“我从一个阴暗、混乱的地方而来，是你让我看到了不一样的世界，因为你，我才会喜欢上这里，才拥有了新的目标和意义，我们就是为了这一天而存在，用人类的话来说，这就是命中注定，我们相互拥有、相互扶持，无论是好是坏、是富裕或贫穷、是疾病还是健康，都彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡才能将我们分开……”  
“等等，先停一下，毒液，你这段是结婚誓词，只有婚礼上才会这么说。”  
“那我们就结婚，埃迪，反正我们会永远在一起，而且现在我们还有个孩子，结婚不就是这个意思吗？”  
埃迪愣了下，随即笑出了声，毒液这番毫无逻辑的发言打消了他最后一丝顾虑，这是他的共生体，也是他后半生最为渴求的伴侣。  
“好啊，结婚吧，我们回去就买戒指办婚礼。”  
黑色的流质温柔的挟裹起笑意流转的男人，那是他的宝藏，也是他唯一的归宿。

 

TBC


	13. 迷路12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 意识流，隐形车。  
> 孕期play番外见。

12

冗长的黑暗中，你是我唯一的光。

埃迪不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，似乎前一秒还在和毒液有一搭没一搭的闲聊，后一秒就在过于美好的安心感的包围下，被疲惫的身体拉入了酣畅的睡眠。  
梦里，有一条长而晦暗的走道，若有若无的水滴声从看不清的深处隐约传来，黏腻又低沉。  
埃迪感到了一阵心悸，越来越急促的嘀嗒声仿佛就在耳畔回荡，连心底都被激起了阵阵涟漪，他想逃跑，却感觉不到自己的腿；他想呐喊，却发不出任何声音。恍惚间，四周的浓黑开始转为赤红，一双双染血的手从虚空中伸出，牢牢束缚了他的身躯，手腕被抓住，脖颈被掐紧，浓稠的血浆顺着耳鼻喉一股脑灌了进来，恶狠狠地把稀薄的空气从肺叶中挤出排空。那些冰凉滑腻的手掌就像是最狡诈的毒蛇，用无比下流的方式摩擦过埃迪的每一寸肌肤，脸颊、咽喉、胸膛、小腹、直至残忍的顶入最脆弱的内部，接二连三的碰触犹如硫酸腐蚀，所到之处皆会留下带着灼痛的沟壑。埃迪感觉自己就像被玩弄于股掌之中的困兽，无论怎样挣扎，都只换来那些血肉模糊的东西更加疯狂的侵犯。  
他听到了无数尖利刺耳的狂笑，高亢粗俗的谩骂时不时穿插其中，邪恶的魔鬼嘻笑着在耳边低语，那个声音在说：  
“你弄丢了他，埃迪。”  
身体猛得一轻，埃迪急喘着睁开眼睛，鲜血淋漓的场景瞬间消失的无影无踪，入目则是那间熟悉的牢房，四周极简的陈设似乎笼着一层灰雾，朦朦胧胧地看不真切，刚想松一口气的埃迪，却在此时听到了最开始那种骇人的水声，嘀嘀嗒嗒地，紧贴着耳朵催命似的响着。  
他鬼使神差的转过头，就这样坠入了新的噩梦。  
那是卢瑟，埃迪认得出来。  
眉清目秀的男人依旧带着腼腆的笑，就这么极尽缱绻地望过来，但面部以下，却是一片触目惊心的狼籍，不断剥落的焦黑皮肉连着苍白的骨，蠕动的蛆虫在腐烂的内脏间若隐若现 ，涌出的黑红色血液绵延不尽，触地便发出那种贯穿于整个梦境的嘀嗒声，他抬起只剩白骨的手，眨了眨眼，一滴血泪缓慢划过脸庞……  
“埃迪，埃迪！”  
毒液急切的声音直接在脑海中炸响，沉沉的冲击着鼓膜，引起一阵仿佛细砂纸打磨颅腔般的战栗，埃迪一个激灵，终于从梦境跌回现实。  
“你做噩梦了，埃迪。”  
柔滑的触感扫过颊侧，毒液很自然的用舌头卷去了埃迪脸上的汗与泪，翻涌的流质像是和情绪产生了共鸣，从埃迪腋下抽出又绕了一周，俨然呈现出一种环抱的姿态。  
“我记忆里的那些事，你都看到了吧……对不起。”  
“为什么要道歉？埃迪，那又不是你的错，我们出去后要把他们的脑袋咬掉，肉撕成碎片，骨头掰成渣，再……”  
“不，不是因为这个。”  
略显强硬的打断了毒液的话，埃迪看上去有一刹那的踟躇，他吸了吸鼻子，坐起身，视线落在自己青筋交错的手背之上。  
“之前，克莱图斯和我说，是我弄丢了你，我想，从某种程度上来讲，确实是这样没错。”  
“他说的不对！别信那种鬼话！我们……”  
“等等，毒液，听我说完。”  
埃迪偏过头，静静地看了眼身边明显十分焦虑的新晋男朋友，然后垂下眼睛，右手下意识攥紧了自己的左手。  
“我发现，自己是不是太过于理想化了，也太自大妄为，一旦想要做什么事，就很少能顾及这件事会不会对身边的人造成伤害，就像以前对安妮，对你，还有对……卢瑟，我现在难免会去想，真的有资格永远和你在一起吗？你明明可以有很多其他更好的选择，想站在正义的一边当个无名英雄这种事，大概一直是在妄想罢了，实际上，我根本拯救不了任何人……”  
强烈的挫败感几乎压的埃迪喘不过气来，说到最后，他的声音里甚至带上了一丝自暴自弃的哽咽。  
“不是这样的，埃迪。”  
沉痛的情绪同样牵扯着毒液的感官，某些埃迪从未知晓的记忆开始苏醒，毒液模模糊糊地意识到了一些东西，电光火石间，他抓住了那些吉光片羽，几缕柔软的触手从埃迪指缝间悄然滑入，温和地与其纠缠。  
“还记得玛丽亚吗？在实验室的时候，我在她身体里，我们看到了你，我没想到，那个一直表现的温顺又胆怯的女人，在那一刻，竟然疯狂的要献祭自己，她和我说，可以把她全部吃掉，只求千万不要伤害你……卢瑟和她很像，那种强烈耀眼的感情，我以前不懂，但现在它也在我们体内，这感觉很奇妙，我想，英雄不只是救人，也是给人成为英雄的勇气，拯救也不一定只关于生死，是你把我们从黑暗中拉了出来，埃迪，是你做到的，你身上有光。”  
埃迪怔怔地看向毒液，原本死水一般的眼中荡开了微弱的波澜，好似片片星火，希望正在那里重燃：  
“这种事，我从来都不知道……可就算如此，我还是束缚了你，这是现实，你知道的，我不勇敢，总是害怕这个害怕那个，可能我们永远也没办法像其他超级英雄那样……”  
“我们什么时候要当英雄了？埃迪，我留在这里是因为你，只是因为是你，其他的都不重要。”  
心湖之上凝结的坚冰正噼啪作响，溶解碎裂又激起万丈波涛，埃迪感觉僵硬许久的身体又重新洋溢起暖意，他从未想过有朝一日会被一个外星寄生虫安慰，甚至还因此而感动涕零。  
“不是寄生虫，埃迪，道歉。”  
“抱歉，所有的事情，都真的抱歉。”  
埃迪闭上眼睛，用力拥抱了自己的共生体，他感觉心跳得很快，那份释怀后的雀跃几乎要冲出胸腔。  
“做爱不会影响我们的孩子，埃迪，不用担心，实际上你整个身体都是孕育他的温床，他喜欢待在小腹只是因为是从那里放进去的，懒得动而已。”  
“你能不能不要总是这样突然回答我脑子里的想法？这真的很尴尬，不过，停一下，你的意思是本来可以不从下面放进去？用那么……色情的方式？”  
“是的，但是你喜欢那样。”  
不知为何，埃迪确信，他从面前那双白色的巨大眼瞳里看出了几分自豪。  
“行吧，那就来做我喜欢的事。”  
无奈的耸了耸肩，埃迪笑着凑近毒液黑色的脑袋，他的四肢顺势攀附上身畔凝结的流质，不论是心还是身体，都将在此彻底打开。  
“收到。”

 

凛冽的寒风正从未关严的窗扉间肆意灌入，而屋内的人，却丝毫不为所动。  
女人的手颤抖地几乎握不住那支小小的针管，风卷起了她的长发，几缕凌乱的发束被一层薄汗粘在颊上，那张本该美艳万分的脸此时却没有一丝血色，苍白的就像个幽魂。  
“别勉强。”  
卡尔顿伫立在窗边，平静地注视着女人的一举一动，声线冷淡如常，无悲亦无喜。  
“没事，习惯了。”  
强行将药剂全部注入，女人踉跄了下，双腿不听使唤似的半跪在了地上，强烈的疼痛从五脏六腑传出，她紧咬着下唇，生生把无血色的唇瓣咬出了一抹鲜红。  
她的身体本来无法和共生体相融合，完全是靠着卡尔顿研制出的药剂才改造成了能够接纳共生体的体质，代价则是身体的迅速衰弱，以及定期注射这种会造成巨大痛苦的药物来延长生命，但她并不后悔，这是多么伟大的一件事，在不久的将来，会有成千上万的普通人被改造成共生体的温床，诺亚方舟即将起航，他们会是新世界的神。  
“辛苦你了。”  
卡尔顿弯下腰，伸手将女人脸上粘附的头发轻轻绕至耳后。  
“监狱那边的事，都好了吗？”  
“是，都安排好了，七天后一切归零，不过，克莱图斯的状态似乎有点好过头了，他之前做的那些多余的事……”  
浅淡的笑容在卡尔顿脸上绽开，他点点头，微微弯起的眼睛里倒映着女人迷茫又惶恐的面孔。  
“没关系，由他去吧，野兽的直觉比想象中要厉害，三天后，我们出发。”

 

TBC


	14. 迷路13（完结）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 毒埃/暴卡双线。  
> 可能又有一点ntr，我错了，我下次还敢。  
> 终于完结了！从18年磨蹭到19年的我，这么慢对不起！  
> 后续应该还有两个番外。

13

人们正踏上天堂之路，人们正走向地狱之门。

连绵多日的雪终于洋洋洒洒地停了下来，被灰白色浸染的天空也有了放晴的趋势，在冷风和暖阳交相辉映的清晨，数架直升机正从空地改造而成的临时停机坪徐徐升空。  
坐在驾驶员旁边的女人面色憔悴，精致的妆容也掩不去形容间那抹灰败之色，她用微颤的手捏了捏眉心，望向窗外的眼中似乎藏了很多说不出口的情绪。  
“会不忍心吗？”耳机里突然响起的清冷声音让女人蓦地一怔，她随即快速低下头，轻咬了下嘴唇，斩钉截铁地回应道：  
“……不，不会，这一切都是必须的。”  
卡尔顿笑了笑，他的目光始终是落在窗外的，跳脱云层束缚的阳光丝丝缕缕地流入，在他轮廓清丽的侧脸上镀了一层若有若无的金边，恍惚间，仿若神祇。  
“残次品无法被神所眷顾，但新世界将完美无瑕。”  
“是，我明白。”  
女人点点头，饱和度极高的红唇更衬的一张脸苍白如纸，她的余光瞄向地面上逐渐缩成遥远黑点的“监狱”，思绪依旧未停。  
实际上，那所“监狱”从始至终都是个骗局，他们动用了一些关系，把这座极地附近废弃的旧建筑重新启用并加以改造，陆陆续续从各地寻找无亲无故的罪犯押入这里，连狱警狱医都是亲信伪装而成，这才虚拟出了这么一座真假难辨又污浊不堪的法外之地。这里面，自然不乏穷凶极恶的重刑犯，为的就是让埃迪·布洛克真正被绝望情绪所浸染，新的共生体不需要爱、正义之类的无聊东西，他将在罪恶之中诞生，只需要憎恨、恐惧甚至是杀戮作为土壤，那是给克莱图斯·卡萨伊这个恶魔所准备的见面礼。而一切的一切，将在三天后，随着定时炸弹的爆破而尘埃落定。  
女人漂亮的眼睛缓缓阖起，虚汗浸透了脊背之上的高级丝绒，她把手按在了自己的腹腔之上，连指甲都泛着不正常的青白。  
卡尔顿·德雷克。  
这个名字从喉间滚过，条件反射般的窒息感让女人的心跳骤然加快，那个人，是天使也是恶魔，是光明也是黑暗，是残忍也是博爱，在这场生存游戏中，谁都是棋子，埃迪·布洛克是，克莱图斯·卡萨伊是，她自己也是，只有卡尔顿是观棋之人，他摆好了残局，只等棋子自己沿着铺好的路前行。  
可是，她心甘情愿。  
女人张开了眼睛，那里面是一片连光都无法渗入的浓雾，她曾是个被现代医学判了死刑的人，只有共生体是她唯一的希望，现在所忍耐的痛楚绝不及病痛的万分之一，人类社会已是强弩之末，她要走到全新的未来，她相信她的神。  
归根到底，这世界，谁不在身不由己中挣扎？

第七日，凌晨1点。  
“埃迪，你在紧张。”  
“……是，没错，我不太确定我们能不能全身而退，没弄明白的事情太多了，听天由命的感觉真的不太好。”  
辗转反侧多时的埃迪坐起身，轻轻倚靠在墙边，在一片黑暗中无声地叹了口气，他并不想如此悲观，但信息不对等造成的无力感，越是临近终焉，越是令人无法释怀。  
“我们能做到的。”  
毒液的声音还是一如既往的平缓而深沉，比夜色更浓重的乌黑温柔地缠上埃迪的手腕，随着脉搏的律动逐渐流入掌心。  
“谢谢，毒液。”  
在过去的几天里，埃迪想了很多，卡尔顿从上次谈话结束后就没有再出现，柜子里的营养液和逐渐恢复正常的激素水平都证明卡尔顿没有撒谎，那么，在即将到来的第七天，卡尔顿必然会通过某种方法对新生共生体下手，他和毒液所面对的或许是一场胜率极低的苦战。  
但至少，他们还在一起。  
攥住了手掌中的流动的分支，埃迪感觉自己的心跳就这样趋于平静，他放松了紧绷的身体，闭上眼睛，彻底沉入了这片属于他的黑色。  
清晨，唤醒他们的是此起彼伏的巨大爆炸声。  
同一时间，卡尔顿正在研究所的顶层面向朝阳静默而立，在他身边，是难得安安静静一起看风景的暴乱。  
“卡尔顿，我不是很明白，你想要共生体，我们就能够生产无数个，何必非要找毒液那个废物？”  
这个疑问从一开始就徘徊在暴乱的认知中，他从卡尔顿的意识里读不到任何关于这方面的信息，就好像这整件事，全都如同吃饭喝水一样普通到不值一提。  
“我以为你明白的，暴乱。”  
卡尔顿转过身，看向这位给他带来全新世界的君主，那双深邃的鹿眼澄澈得近乎透明。  
“我做不到，你应该发现了，事件之后，很多情绪在我这里不复存在，就算把我放在和布洛克一样的境地，我也只会怜悯那些可怜虫，我不会愤怒也不会憎恨，这种感情只有布洛克可以，所以我需要他，需要毒液，而他们确实也没让我失望，爱情所催生的负面情绪，比如妒忌、自私等等，让那个共生体超乎想象的完美。”  
听完这番话，暴乱饶有兴趣地观察了片刻，渗入每一个细胞的银色流质很快便将卡尔顿里里外外检视完毕，他突然问了一个很不像自己会在意的问题：  
“那我们呢？我们的关系也是你说的，爱情？”  
卡尔顿愣了下，紧接着便轻笑出声：  
“真不像你，暴乱，不过，我们之间才不是那么肤浅又虚假的东西，你是我，我也是你，我们就是我们。”  
迎着晨光伸出的手纤细而脆弱，暴乱无声无息的顺着拥抱涌入这具并不强壮的躯体，他们互相融合又互相侵占，最终合二为一。  
“让我们随着火光，迎接新纪元的开始。”

遍布整个监狱的爆炸让地面开始剧烈震颤，断裂剥离的墙体一块块轰然倒地，彻底失效的防护系统发出了尖锐刺耳的蜂鸣，玻璃屏障闪了几下，终于随着那些四散的浓烟消失不见。  
毒液早在爆炸发生的一瞬间就将埃迪武装的严严实实，固化的流体牢牢隔绝了四周的流火与硝烟，最近的一枚炸弹恐怕就被埋在了这房间附近，惨烈的呼嚎声正经由墙上的裂缝隐隐约约传来。  
“小心。”  
“会的。”  
短暂的交流让紧张的情绪暂时搁置，毒液谨慎地守护着埃迪的身体，跨过满地狼藉的瓶瓶罐罐，一脚踹开了房门。  
骤然炸响的高频声波在下一秒席卷而来，凶猛而准确地切断了毒液与埃迪之间的连结，也剥离了刚刚成熟的新生共生体。  
“毒液！”  
埃迪明显感觉到了那种痛苦的挣扎，像是活生生从灵魂深处剥皮刮骨，他看到了被弹出体外后仍在努力向自己攀爬的毒液，便毫不犹豫的朝对方跑了过去。  
然而，刚踏出半步的脚却突然转了个弯，埃迪用一种十分别扭的姿势避开了从身后袭来的劲风，他只来得及看清那缕红的刺眼的发梢，便惊觉喉间一凉，口腔瞬间涌入一股暖甜，下意识捂上脖子的手摸到了一片流淌的湿滑，喷溅而出的汩汩鲜血很快将肺泡里的氧气挤压地一干二净。  
“你好啊，大记者。”  
顺手将染血的刀片扔在地上，克莱图斯笑嘻嘻地拽住了埃迪的头发，被迫仰起的头让喉管上的伤口撕裂的更深，大片大片绽开的血花顺着苍白的皮肤滑落，一点一滴晕开在地板之上，克莱图斯听着埃迪濒临窒息的喘气声，满意地轻叹了下，竟状似虔诚地吻上了对方沾满鲜血的唇。  
埃迪眼前阵阵发黑，宝贵的空气经由口鼻流转，却无法从破裂的气管进入呼吸循环，他根本无力挣扎，高亢的音波还在耳边疯狂作响，他想到了毒液，想到了孩子，想到了近在咫尺的死亡。  
“我说过我很喜欢你，但是现在，我更喜欢这个，谢谢你的礼物，埃迪·布洛克。”  
舔了舔唇上残留的血迹，克莱图斯像丢垃圾似的将濒死的埃迪甩在了毒液旁边，然后一把抓住了在一边蠕动的新生共生体，在声波停止的刹那，完成了彼此之间格外默契的融合。  
“你是选择他，还是选择我？拭目以待。”  
趋利避害是所有生物最原始的本能，克莱图斯几乎没受到任何阻碍，就带着新生共生体狂笑着走出了满地血痕的房间，他早就料到了毒液会选择救自己的宿主，他们之间那可笑的感情，就是他手中最有力的筹码。  
“呼……哈……”  
重新进入埃迪体内的毒液迅速填补上了那块致命的伤口，又将血液循环和呼吸系统进行了完善，若是平时，修复和追击完全能够同时进行，但多日以来的养分摄入不足让他和埃迪的身体都处于极度虚弱状态，方才他根本没有别的选择，在埃迪和后代之间，他必须救埃迪，尽管想杀掉那个红毛的冲动，几近令他发狂。  
“埃迪，还好吗？”  
“唔……还好，多谢，就是满嘴的血腥味，操，我们得快点去追那个混蛋。”  
逐渐恢复生气的埃迪咬着牙站起身，他清楚地意识到，之前的一切，多半都是在为刚才发生的事做铺垫，卡尔顿的目的达成了，不管多难，他和毒液必须夺回他们的孩子。  
“埃迪，我们的身体过于虚弱。”  
“我知道，等下遇到的坏人，你可以吃。”  
“收到。”  
被黑色流质所覆盖的埃迪，发自内心的感到了些许安心。他们就这样沿着几乎炸成废墟的走道，一直向监狱内部走去，可令人匪夷所思的是，明明之前爆炸发生时这里还回荡着不绝于耳的惨叫，此刻却安静的可怕，除了地上混着灰烬的血迹以外，空荡荡的牢狱里看不到任何人。  
“这太奇怪了，这种程度的爆炸不可能把人炸得连尸体都找不到。”  
“大概都跑了？”  
“不，我觉得可能没这么乐观……”  
话音刚落，终于绕至大门边的埃迪和毒液却看到了令人寒意丛生的一幕。  
身首分离的尸体成堆地叠在一起，暗红色的血几乎凝成一条血河，蜿蜒着铺了满地，门边白色的墙壁上被画了偌大的涂鸦，未干透的血还在反射着微光：  
“CARNAGE（屠杀）”  
“毒液，我们走，孩子不听话，就打到他听话，一定要阻止克莱图斯，才能真正破坏卡尔顿的计划。”  
静默了半晌，埃迪发现自己竟出乎意料的冷静，他很愤怒，也很焦躁，但脑中的思路却前所未有的清晰，药剂、共生体、人类，所有的线索都在这里串成一串，既然卡尔顿要当救世主，那他就来当弑神之人。  
“我们一起，埃迪。”  
推开大门，久违的阳光倾泻而下，在皑皑白雪之上泼洒出似水荧光，他们走出了一个地狱，面前却也不是天堂。  
黑色的流体轻轻滑入埃迪的指间，在颤抖的手指上凝成了小小的圆环，毒液的声音再一次在埃迪体内响起，郑重地就像是一个誓言：  
“不管你要做什么，我们都在一起。”  
“我知道，任何时候，我们都在一起。”  
埃迪深深吸了一口气，向着悬崖奔跑起来。  
风从耳边呼啸而过，他闭上了眼。  
救赎从来都不是个名词。  
他们曾在各自的生命中迷路，一个跨越宇宙浩瀚，于星河璀璨之中踏夜而来；一个睹尽人间冷暖，在坠落之后又浴血涅槃，他们赋予了彼此生的意义，在命运交错的路口让灵魂契合，于撒旦的庇佑下奏响神之礼赞，从此形影不离，直至洪荒湮灭，万物终结。  
“Mask！”  
“Copy。”

END


	15. 迷路（番外一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：身体改造，孕期play，舌jiao，ru头玩弄。

当皮肤被滑腻的触感所覆盖时，埃迪感到了一丝不和谐的恐惧。  
就像是滚烫的石子落入水洼，掺着寒意的悚然从每一个毛孔冷不防蒸腾出来，连汗毛也颤抖着竖起，整个身体都在排斥着被碰触这件事本身。埃迪的呼吸骤然一滞，转念间，他便意识到自己并不再是孤身一人，残忍诡谲的画面在脑海中飞逝又消散，他定定地看向停下动作的毒液，那种来源于应激本能的心悸也在此时归于平静。  
“埃迪，我们可以清除那部分记忆。”  
尽管只是一刹那，敏锐的共生体还是捕捉到了宿主情绪波动的强烈信号，和之前混沌状态下的条件反射不同，埃迪所惧怕的一切都清晰到了栩栩如生的程度，被暴力侵犯的经历就像一根拔不掉的刺，时不时就会在意识深处戳开鲜血淋漓的洞，痛苦就从那里漫了出来。  
“不，不用，不用那么做。”  
几乎没怎么思考，埃迪就拒绝了毒液的提议，他看向面前那双灰白色的巨大眼瞳，扬了扬绷得僵硬的嘴角。  
“为什么？那样的话就不会痛苦了。”  
黑色的触须顺着埃迪的脊背缓缓上移，像是宽慰般附着在后颈。  
埃迪垂下眼睑，轻轻呼出一口气，似乎做了什么郑重的决定。  
“可那些，并不是只有痛苦……说真的，经历过所有的事情，我才彻底认清自己有多在乎你，也明白了自己的懦弱和愚蠢，你知道的，这是我理应承担的，我不想连这部分也忘掉，换句话说，逃避不是解决问题的办法，我们还有更好的选择。”  
“更好的选择？”  
“没错，或许，我们可以试试用快乐抵消恐惧？”  
埃迪仰起脸，手掌缓慢摩擦着由黑色物质凝结而成的坚实躯体，灼灼目光中闪烁着些许暧昧不明的促狭。  
“让我们快乐从来不是什么难事，埃迪。”  
停顿了半秒，毒液从埃迪脑海中读到了新的讯息，紧接着，黑色的脑袋向前移了移，狭长的大眼微弯，他用一贯深沉的语调继续说道：  
“做爱是个好办法。”  
“……见鬼，你能不能不要总这么直白！”  
“但你喜欢这样，埃迪。”  
直接跳过了征求意见这一步骤，毒液自作主张强化了埃迪身体的敏感度，只是用流动的分支轻柔抚触肩窝，就已然引起了一阵无法抑制的颤栗。  
“嘿，等一下……我是说，这真的不会影响我肚子里那个小家伙吗？”  
低声轻喘着，埃迪想要探向颈侧的手被截留在了半空，黑色触须敏捷的捆缚住手腕，转而又将其压在了身侧的地板上。  
“不会，甚至能让我们更舒服。”  
“既然如此……那就来吧，毒液。”  
“你明明可以更诚实一点，埃迪。”  
“行了闭嘴吧。”  
在遍布全身的流体玩笑似的挑逗之下，肾上腺素瞬间激增，埃迪活跃的大脑皮层给毒液传递了各种各样羞于启齿的东西。人类总是习惯于口是心非，但这并不妨碍他们用身体语言去传达最真实的感受。  
毒液粗砺的长舌重重舐过埃迪通红的耳廓，又顺着狭小的孔洞向内部挤去，过于肥大的舌尖根本无法深入蜿蜒的耳道，最终也只是压着外耳软骨粗暴的打转翻搅，不断分泌的黏液湿漉漉地挂满了内壁，又从边缘顺着耳垂滴落，粘糊糊的水声通过鼓膜被无限放大，不间断刺激着敏感得可怕的知觉。  
“唔嗯……够了。”  
“你是我的。”  
低沉的嗓音直接在埃迪颅腔内响起，一字一顿，缓慢而凝重，如同一把开了刃的雕刀，要将这几个字镌刻在脑海之中。  
埃迪从没想过，被玩弄耳朵也能激发如此浓烈的性欲，躯干抖的停不下来，眼前蒙了一层水雾，连急促的呼吸都带着不正常的热意，他猜想，大概身体还没从上一次意识不清的欢爱中恢复过来，才会像个被标记了的雌兽般，自作主张就对毒液发出了求欢信号。  
黑色流质翻滚着变换了模样，他们快速分裂成无数条灵活的触肢，不容拒绝的占领了埃迪身体的角角落落。  
一条足有手腕粗细的触手抵在了嘴边，温柔地沿着唇瓣来回研磨，滑溜溜的黏液润湿了一整片皮肤，在滚烫的呼吸中被熏成淡色发白的膜，看上去既下流又色情，埃迪本能地想要去舔，唇齿乖顺张开的瞬间，粗大的触手便如活蛇般快速滑入，抵着舌根有节奏的反复深入浅出，鼓鼓囊囊地填满了整个口腔，撑开到极限的嘴角不住溢出晶亮的涎水，湿淋淋地和黏液混成乱七八糟的一滩，触手表面无数突出的细小颗粒搔刮着上颚，难耐的瘙痒在这个过程中直冲头顶，让埃迪发出了一声短促的呻吟。  
“你是我的。”  
毒液的声音再度在颅内响起，和逐渐发酵的快感形成了奇妙的共鸣，埃迪甚至有种错觉，他的大脑正在被一点点吞噬，除了毒液，他将忘却一切。  
但埃迪不知道的是，从某种意义上来说，这种荒诞的想法和毒液要做的事情正好不谋而合。  
游走的黑色触手攀附上埃迪已经有所反应的饱满胸乳，游刃有余地动作起来，左右两条分支准确地圈束住微硬的乳粒，边打着圈地揉捻磨擦，边一下下向外拧动拉扯，连日来疏于锻炼的胸肌退化成了泛红皮肤下绵软的脂肪，轻轻一碰就会像块软糖似的一股脑儿黏上来，又被灵活的触手亵玩成各种形状，整块乳肉都在这番动作之下颤动不已。  
在被毒液碰触前胸的刹那，就有种混着刺痛的酥爽从乳尖迅速蔓延至全身，埃迪感觉脑子里仿佛塞满了巧克力味的棉花糖，每一次呼吸都是引发强烈振颤的甜蜜重负，一跳一跳的冲击着太阳穴，他后知后觉的意识到，毒液大概是动了什么手脚，否则，绝不可能只是被蹂躏胸部就让人爽得想要放肆尖叫，但他的嘴依旧被进进出出的触手堵的严严实实，几乎连吞咽都变得艰难，眼下只能晃动着身体，把软成一团的胸脯向前送，同时挣扎着拧动手腕，试图去碰触自己半勃的阴茎。  
“你是我的。”  
毒液的宣言响起得恰到好处，他用几条触须将埃迪不安分的手拉至背后，并紧紧捆在了一起，阻止了对方想要自渎的意向。  
双手紧缚在身后的状态并不符合人体构造，本就被欲火煎熬到浑身瘫软的埃迪终是失去了平衡，猛地向一侧倒了下去，随之便落入一片漆黑的柔软之中。  
“唔！”  
胸膛和口腔依旧被肆意侵占着，那些触手简直是在敏感点上扎了根，每次搔揉和戳弄都摆弄得埃迪头皮发麻，他很想问问毒液到底是从哪儿学来的本事，这种要命的撩拨手段根本不是用天赋异禀无师自通能解释的。  
“都是你脑子里的东西，埃迪，别分心。”  
涌动的分支攀上埃迪紧绷的大腿，温和地将它们缓缓分开，露出了中间耻毛掩映下硬热充血的性器，深色的柱身上盘踞着跳动的脉络，只是被触手尖端若有若无的轻扫而过，就又颤抖着胀大了数分，透亮的前液从马眼汩汩渗出，要落不落地挂在顶端。  
“你有一个很漂亮的阴茎，埃迪。”  
毒液脱口而出的夸奖的确是真心实意的，以人类的角度来看，他的宿主毫无疑问拥有得天独厚的资本，形状完美的交配器官雄赳赳气昂昂地挺立在胯间，足以彰显生物最原始的支配地位。  
而这个人，是属于他的。  
一种微妙的满足感充斥着毒液的感官，他早已分不清自己的愉悦是来自于哪一方，追逐极乐的本能促使他毫不犹豫的继续下去。  
“可以叫出来了。”  
“唔？哈啊……”  
埃迪感觉嘴里的触手猛然抽离，酸涩的咬肌还来不及复原，就被下身突如其来的抚弄刺激地倒抽一口气，纠缠上来的微凉流体就像花街妓女那张最擅长做口活的樱桃小嘴，吸吮套弄的节奏全都该死的正中红心，从囊袋到龟头，每一处褶皱都被贴心地揉捏爱抚，随着来势汹汹的数下动作，尚未出口的脏话和惊叫尽数梗在喉间，埃迪脑海里只剩下无穷无尽的快意，腰腹紧缩，腿弯发颤，手指抽搐着扣入掌心，他以有史以来最快的速度达到了高潮。  
“你是我的。”  
沉浸在释放余韵中的埃迪，脑内几乎是一片空白，那种酥痒的震颤还没从会阴肌群上散尽，浑身上下都充斥着欲仙欲死的倦怠，面对毒液反反复复的心理暗示，他只是眯着一双熏红的眼睛，懵懂地点点头，继而含混地想到，这样不节制地做爱到底会不会精尽人亡？  
“不会，因为你根本没有射精。”  
毒液很自然的做出了回应，在埃迪还未反应过来的情况下，他就自作主张开始了新一轮的攻占，黑色流质温柔的流转起来，不着痕迹的将埃迪摆成了面朝下的姿态，猩红的长舌沿着微震的脊骨一路下滑，吮过腰窝，舔舐臀缝，然后猛地从那两块丰满圆润的肉峰间挤入，径直撑开紧闭的穴口，打着弯儿重重抵上了前列腺。  
“为了健康考虑，我改变了一部分器官构造，你会有射精的感觉，但不会有精液排出，所以，我们可以做到不间断无限高潮。”  
“操，你这个……啊！”  
原本的不应期并没有出现，刚刚才发泄过的交感神经再次回到了亢奋状态，粗大滑软的舌头硬生生填满了后穴，刮蹭着内里的嫩肉直捣腺体，猛烈的刺激让埃迪一瞬间惊叫出声，脑子里除了快感再无其他，骤然绷紧的腰身折出了一道不可思议的弧线，这场非常规的性爱直接让他进入了下一次高潮前的边缘期。  
“埃迪，你是我的。”  
毒液很享受这个过程，他似懂非懂的在交付和占有的行为中触摸到了人类所谓“爱”的雏形，现在，于埃迪的潜意识里，他早已看不到那些残存的痛苦，取而代之的是浓烈到极致的渴望，关于情欲，更关于毒液。  
这足以让他变得更加放纵。  
延伸而出的触手轻而易举地扼住埃迪的咽喉，略微施力，将那张沾满汗水和不明粘液混合物的脸向上抬起，几根细小如手指的触须沿着唇缝悄然滑入，勾着内里绵软的舌搅出黏腻的响动，挤压喉管的窒息感让埃迪的喘息变得愈加匆促，连带整个身体都开始摇晃着挣扎起来，毒液捕捉到了埃迪含混不清的低吟中掺杂的几句叫骂，当下立刻又有了新的想法。  
“埃迪，感觉到了吗？像不像我们在一起干你。”  
“什……么，哈嗯……”  
深埋在后穴中的长舌又向内凶狠的顶进数分，直接穿过被操开的甬道，目的明确的插入狭窄的直肠，有什么在那里和毒液的舌头产生了呼应，拼命蠕动着，碾磨着膀胱，冲撞着腹腔，恨不得就要这么撕开肚皮破体而出。  
怪异的快感从下半身冲上头顶，埃迪怀疑自己发出了破了音的嘶叫，他鬼使神差地微微低头，用被泪水氤氲的余光向下看去，发现小腹那里已经形成了一块明显的凸起，随着后穴中毒液舌头越来越刁钻的动作，那层薄薄的皮肤脆弱地颤动不停，他几乎能看到下层快要撑爆的青色血管，以及里面涌动不息的新生共生体。  
“不，操……这样不行！毒液，不……”  
“为什么不行？我们根本不会坏掉，我们很强壮。”  
更多的分支从埃迪濡湿红润的穴口鱼贯而入，配合着肠道内舌头的撞击节奏，不停顿地在前列腺周围按压戳刺，附着在前胸的流质也幻化出了新的形态，就像两块小圆盘般吸附在坚实弹软的胸乳之上，紧紧咬合着肿胀殷红的乳头，轻重不一地吸吮起来。  
埃迪无法形容自己现在的状态，恐怕世界第一的大文豪也找不到合适的词句去描述这种非人的官能体验。他的双手还被束缚在背后，上半身却被脖颈和胸口流动的触手强行拉成了张半弯的弓，埃迪甚至不用低头就能瞄到自己晃动的胸脯，微鼓的小腹让他看起来就像个真正的孕妇，他不忍直视地闭上眼睛，却控制不住脑子里快速意淫的性幻想，后穴被饱胀感折磨的天翻地覆，被肆意拉扯的乳尖又痛又痒，他想到了某个变态下作的黄色短片，那个有着火爆巨乳的av女优浪叫着喷奶的模样。  
“你也可以的，埃迪，这里能够流出乳汁，就像那个女人。”  
“不，啊哈，不可能的……”  
毒液突然接管了埃迪身体的控制权，他强迫满脸通红的男人垂下眼睛，注视自己胀大了一倍的胸膛，骤然张开的触手露出了乳晕中间被把玩到近乎充血的乳头，几根小触角拉扯着乳蒂向外翻开，试探性地扩张起隐藏在深粉色内里的狭小奶孔，尖锐的刺痛被羞耻感催化成了神奇的迷药，反而让埃迪有了更加激烈的情欲。  
“你是我的，埃迪。”  
伴随着毒液的沉声低语，后穴中粗长的舌头猛地抽出又整个插入，大开大合地操弄起埃迪湿软流水的屁股，本就已经濒临极限的身体剧烈抖动着，只靠刺激前列腺就再一次到达了无射精高潮。  
“够了，毒液……”  
“还不行，埃迪，我们还有很长时间。”  
“操！寄生虫。”  
“用身体道歉，埃迪。”

白纸上的墨迹尽管无法清除，但可以用更深的墨色将整片纯白涂抹覆盖。  
他的脑海里不再被恐惧侵袭，只有一句话深深镌刻在了灵与肉之中。  
“你是我的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 写这个主题大概是想表现一个心理转变的过程，埃迪是个“不情愿的英雄”，想要让他的成长更加跌宕起伏一些，有些情感只有通过短暂的分离和各自的成长才能明白。


End file.
